DELIVERY SERVICE
by kwondami
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Kedai Pizza EXO—sebuah kedai pizza mungil nan hangat tempat Suho, si namja yang sulit diandalkan bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza. Pekerjaannya ini mengantarkannya pada cinta, persahabatan, dan keluarga. Bagaimanakah suka dukanya masing2 pegawai dalam meraih cinta mereka? EXO FF /SuLay, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, ChenMin, TaoRis /All EXO pairing/Shounen-ai/CHAPTER 12 UP
1. Chapter 1

**-DELIVERY SERVICE-**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**Pairing:**

** SuLay, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin (All EXO Official Pairing)  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**RATING: T**

**LENGTH: Chaptered**

**WARNING: Shounen-ai, Boy x boy  
**

* * *

**Summary: Suho, seorang namja yang sulit diandalkan, bekerja sebagai pengatar pizza di kedai pizza milik sepupunya, Kris Wu. Pekerjaannya ini mengantarkannya pada sebuah cinta, persahabatan, dan keluarga. Apa saja yang terjadi di kedai pizza EXO dengan Kris sebagai pemilik yang dingin dan jarang bicara, Xiumin dan Chen sebagai Koki, Chanyeol dan Jongin sebagai pelayan, dan para karyawan lainnya? Bagaimana masing-masing dari mereka menemukan cinta?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Meja nomor delapan! Satu pizza american favorite ukuran besar, Satu fetuccini tuna, satu spagethi bolognaise!"

"Siaaaaap!"

"Meja nomor lima, dua pizza chicken mushroom ukuran sedang!"

"Meja lima belas—"

Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan, tak henti-hentinya meneriakan pesanan kepada para koki di dapur, Xiumin dan Chen, membuat mereka berdua sangat sibuk. Sementara itu di samping Kris, nampak Suho mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya merasa bosan.

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kau bantu aku! Aku hampir gila mengantarkan piring-piring ini." Chanyeol berkata dengan tangan terlipat kesal.

"Bukan tugasku." Suho menjawab malas. "Lagipula kau kan tahu, minggu lalu aku mencoba mengangkat piring-piring itu dan aku sukses memecahkan sepuluh." Suho membuat _gesture_ sepuluh dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Dia tetap disitu. Aku tak punya anggaran lagi untuk membeli piring-piring baru." Kris berkomentar dingin dengan mata tetap fokus pada daftar pesanan pelanggan. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Huh, seandainya saja Jongin tidak sakit."

Tidak lama kemudian Xiumin dan Chen membawa setumpuk pesanan yang baru keluar dari oven. Wanginya sungguh menggugah selera. "Pizza american favorite ukuran besar, Satu fetuccini tuna, satu spagethi bolognaise, meja nomor delapan."

Kris mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol seakan berkata '_ayo cepat antarkan pada meja-meja kelaparan itu tunggu apa lagi_.' Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu kembali bekerja.

.

.

"Ya baiklah, oke. Apa ada yang lain? Saya ulang pesanan anda. Satu pizza vegetarian ukuran kecil, satu salad buah, satu milkshake cokelat. Maaf jika boleh saya tahu dengan siapa saya bicara?" Kris menempelkan gagang telepon di antara bahu dan dagunya yang runcing, sementara tangannya sibuk mencatat. "Terima kasih telah memesan pizza kami, pesanan anda akan sampai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit." Kris menutup gagang telepon dengan bunyi _klik_ pelan. Matanya kemudian mencari-cari sosok pegawai sekaligus sepupunya.

"Kalau kau mencari Suho hyung ia sedang berusaha membantu Xiumin hyung di dapur untuk menuangkan saus pada pizza-pizza, namun hasilnya ia malah membuat pizza tersebut jadi seperti kawah penuh lahar karena kebanyakan saus." Chanyeol berkata di antara setumpuk piring-piring kotor sambil berlalu. Kalau saja tidak ada piring-piring kotor yang menutupi wajahnya, Kris pasti bisa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seakan berkata '_cih, bahkan untuk pekerjaan paling mudah pun ia tidak bisa._'

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara panci di lempar disusul teriakan geram Xiumin.

"Suho kau menghancurkan pizza-pizzaku!"

Kris hanya bisa mengurut keningnya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit. Mereka benar-benar membuat Kris hampir gila. Tunggu, sebenarnya hanya Suho lah yang menbuatnya hampir gila.

"Joonmyeon!"

Suho melesat cepat setelah mendengar panggilan Kris. Kris memang terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama asli. "Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Antarkan pizza vegetarian, salad buah, dan milkshake cokelat ke Jamsil-gu Apartemen Jeongnam lantai 3. Pastikan kau menemukan alamatnya dengan cepat karena pizza harus diantar dalam keadaan masih hangat."

"Siap!" Suho memasang _gesture_ hormat dengan tangan kanan menempel dahi bak sikap prajurit pada komandan. Suho langsung melesat supaya tidak membuang waktu, namun langkahnya terpotong oleh seruan Kris.

"Tunggu!"

"Y-ye?"

"Sebelum kau pergi, kau bersihkan dulu saus tomat yang menempel di seluruh wajahmu!"

Kris kembali mengurut keningnya. Kelakuan Suho benar-benar membuat Kris mengalami penuan dini.

.

.

"Hmm—apa disini ya? Ah, sepertinya bukan. Tapi disini tertera inilah tempatnya." Suho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudah satu jam ia mondar-mandir di depan sebuah apartemen di wilayah Jamsil. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering. Suho menelan ludahnya. _Glek, ini pasti Kris._

Akhirnya Suho memberanikan diri menekan tombol _pick up_ sambil memposisikan ponselnya sejauh mungkin dari telinga.

"YA! KIM JOONMYEON! KAU DIMANA? SUDAH KAU ANTARKAN BELUM? BLA BLA BLA BLA..." Suho cepat-cepat menekan tombol off tapi sebelumnya ia balas berteriak agar Kris bisa mendengarnya disana. "Tenang saja aku sudah menemukannya!" klik.

"Yoboseyo...? Yoboseyo...? Aish!" _Tut.. tut tut..._ Di seberang sana Kris mendecak kesal. Teleponnya telah diputus secara sepihak.

Setelah mendapat telepon yang tidak menyenangkan, Suho memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai tiga apartemen. Sebenarnya ia masih belum merasa yakin sepenuhnya, yah— tapi apa salahnya dicoba. Setelah ia merasa yakin berada di depan pintu yang tepat, ia pun menekan bel.

_Ting Tong_

Tidak ada jawaban. Suho mencoba lagi.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Berhasil. Pintu terbuka.

"Ne...? Oh, pengantar pizza rupanya."

Suho terpaku akan pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sesosok pria dengan celemek berwarna pink dan spatula berdiri seraya tersenyum. Senyum sederhana namun berhasil merenggut seluruh oksigen Suho. Tak disangka-sangka, pria di hadapannya ini langsung menyentuh tangan Suho. Suho tercekat. Saat ini mungkin jiwanya sudah meninggalkan bumi.

"Ma-maaf, bisa saya ambil pizzanya?" Suho tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Oh, ternyata ia hanya ingin mengambil pizzanya, bukan menyentuh tanganku. _-_-

"Jadi berapa jumlah yang saya harus bayar?" Suara itu begitu lembut, ringan, seakan mengelus telinganya. Suho cepat-cepat menguasai diri. Ia kemudian menyerahkan bon dengan jumlah yang harus dibayar. Pria dihadapannya mengambil beberapa lembar won kemudian menyerahkannya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Sudah ya, aku sedang memasak." Sosok mengagumkan tersebut mengayunkan pintu, namun Suho mengulurkan kaki agar pintu tidak tertutup.

"Ng, ada apa lagi?"

"A-aku, i-tu—" _Ah ada apa denganmu Joonmyeon, kenapa kau jadi gagap begini. _"Ma-maaf, pizzanya sudah tidak hangat. Maaf kau harus menunggu lama."

"Oh tidak masalah. Aku bisa menghangatkannya di _microwave_. Sudah ya."

_Blam_

Pintu tertutup.

Meninggalkan Suho yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga.

Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

.

oOo

.

"Meja sembilan belas, dua pizza meat lover ukuran besar! Meja nomor enam, spagheti black papper dan orange soda. Meja dua puluh—"

Teriakan Kris Wu memenuhi seisi restoran yang ramai. Jongin belum sembuh dari sakitnya, jadilah Chanyeol masih kewalahan mengantarkan piring-piring ke meja pelanggan. Xiumin dan Chen yang bertugas di dapur sibuk menggiling adonan, memanggang, merebus pasta dengan cepat. Mereka melakukannya dengan fokus dan oh tentu saja mereka tidak lagi memperbolehkan Suho membantu. Sedangkan Suho, dimanakah dia?

Ia masih sibuk di samping Kris, tepatnya _sibuk tidak melakukan apa-apa._

Suho sedang duduk melamun membayangkan kapankah ia bisa kembali mengantarkan pizza untuk pujaan hatinya. Ia berkali-kali menanyakan pada Kris, "Apa ada pizza yang harus kuantar?"

Kris menjawab dingin, "Tidak ada."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Suho kembali bertanya. Kali ini pertanyaannya lebih spesifik. "Apa penghuni Jamsil-gu Apartemen Jeongnam lantai 3 nomor 309 memesan pizza lagi?"

Kali ini Kris berpura-pura menganggap Suho tembus pandang.

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol, ia akan melemparkan tatapan membunuh setiap ia melewati Suho dengan setumpuk piring kotornya. Tatapannya seakan berkata '_mati saja kau orang tidak berguna_.' Mau bagaimana lagi, Kris tidak memperbolehkannya membantu Chanyeol.

"Gege, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di sebelah Kris. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis dengan handuk kecil. Keringat tersebut merupakan bukti bahwa ia tidak berbohong. Semakin siang pelanggan semakin banyak dan itu benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka semua, oh terkecuali Suho tentunya.

Chen ikut-ikutan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Suho. "Apa perlu kita tutup sebentar agar kita bisa istirahat?"

"Dan menyerahkannya semuanya pada orang ini? Kau bercanda?" Xiumin menimpali dengan tangan masih belepotan tepung. Ia menunjuk Suho dengan ujung dagunya.

Kris menghela nafas. Ia sendiri merasa lelah. Suho yang duduk di sampingnya mulai gelisah. Ia sebenernya merasa bersalah, namun apa boleh buat, apa pun yang dikerjakannya selalu berakhir bencana.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering.

Kris dengan sigap mengangkatnya. Ia nampak mengangguk-angguk sebentar sambil sibuk mencatat. Setelah menutup telepon, ia berkata pada Suho, "Joonmyeon, siapkan motormu. Ada pesanan yang harus kau antar."

.

.

_Jamsil-gu Apartemen Jeongnam lantai 3 nomor 309. Bukankah ini tempat yang kemarin?_

Suho tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali mengantarkan pesanan ke kamar nomor 309 secepat ini. Jujur saja, semalam ia sulit tidur karena masih terbayang-bayang akan wajah si pria pemesan pizza, sebut saja begitu karena Suho belum mengetahui namanya. Ketika ia menanyakannya pada Kris, Kris hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Ia bilang antarkan saja, kau tidak mungkin tersasar karena alamatnya sudah sangat jelas."

Well, alamatnya jelas. Tapi kemarin Suho butuh lebih dari sejam untuk menemukannya, ingat?

Kini Suho menekan bell di depan pintu 309 dengan pasti. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini pintu terbuka cepat. Suho sudah mempersiapkan senyum lima jari untuk menghadapi si-pria-pemesan-pizza-yang-telah-merebut-hatinya. Namun alih-alih menemukan pujaan hatinya, seorang anak kecil bertubuh lebih pendek darinya berdiri di hadapannya dengan lengan berkacak pinggang dan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah permen karet.

"Siapa kau?" tanya anak berambut cokelat tersebut dengan gaya yang sangat tengil. Suho yang masih dalam posisi senyum lima jari kini mengerucutkan bibirnya cepat. Kemanakah pujaan hatinya? Kenapa harus anak setan ini yang menyambutnya?

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya anak itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih menyebalkan. Suho mengecek nomor pintu. Benar, ini pintu yang kemarin. Ia tidak salah alamat.

"Ya! Kalau kau tidak bicara juga, sebaiknya kau pergi. Kau menggangguku main game." Dahi Suho berkerut. Apa anak itu tidak bisa melihat box pizza yang ada di tangannya? Apa ia tidak bisa melihat seragam yang dipakai Suho? Apa baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seorang pengantar pizza!?

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut menyela. "Baekhyun, siapa di luar?"

"Orang aneh." Jawab anak yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

_Apa? Aku dibilang orang aneh?_

Rasanya Suho ingin melemparkan saja box pizza ini jika tidak mengingat pria itu. Pria yang semalam membuatnya sulit tidur, pria yang suaranya selembut angin pujaannya kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh, pengantar pizza rupanya. Maafkan atas kelakuan anak ini." Si pria-pemesan-pizza meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun, membuat anak itu membungkuk minta maaf.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Suho terpaku. Oksigen nampaknya telah menjadi karbondioksida sehingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Ti—tidak apa. Namanya juga anak-anak, hahahaha..."

_Oke Suho, tawamu terdengar sangat dipaksakan._

"Aku memesan pizza untukmu." Si pria-pemesan-pizza berkata lembut pada anak di sampingnya. Baekhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya protes, "Tapi aku kan tidak mau makan pizza. Apalagi pizza yang diantar orang ini!"

Suho yang malang. Sebenarnya apa salahnya? Apa semua pekerjaan yang dilakukannya harus selalu berakhir mengenaskan?

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan pizza!" Baekhyun kemudian berlari ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintunya keras.

"Tidak usah diambil hati ya. Maklum saja, ia baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya."

Suho ber-oh kecil. Kini ia bisa menerima kelakuan brutal si anak tersebut.

"Jadi berapa jumlah yang harus aku bayar?"

Suho menyerahkan bon ke tangan pria-pemesan-pizza. Ia sengaja melakukannya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ agar bisa kembali merasakan lembutnya tangan pujaan hatinya. Ia berhasil. Sudah ia duga, tangan pujaan hatinya ini memang selembut kapas. Suho memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang ia dapatkan.

"Err... tuan?"

Suho serasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Ia seperti mendapatkan sayap _angel _sehingga dapat terbang ke kayangan.

"Tuan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mengenggam tanganku terlalu erat."

Wajah Suho saat ini dipenuhi dengan senyum selebar ember. Ini lebih membahagiakan daripada ketika ia akhirnya diterima kerja di kedai pizza sepupunya, Kris, itu pun setelah tiga bulan memohon-mohon.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNGKU!?"

Teriakan tersebut cukup membuat Suho kembali ke bumi. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak yang tadi, ehm siapa namanya? Baekhyun? Atau Baekki? Entahlah, Suho lupa. Ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ia menyadari jika saat ini ia telah memegang pundak si-pemesan-pizza dengan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter. Dan dimanakah box pizzanya? Box Pizza tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Terabaikan. Mengenaskan. Jika Xiumin melihat hal ini, ia pasti sudah mengucurkan air mata mengingat hidupnya didedikasikan untuk membuat pizza.

_Astaga Kim Joonmyeon, ini memalukan._

Wajah Suho kini semerah kepiting rebus. Belum sempat ia mengumpulkan harga dirinya, pintu di hadapannya ditutup dengan suara yang bisa menggetarkan kaca.

_BLAM_

Suho membeku.

Haruskah cintanya berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini?

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**.**

Sehun, Tao, dan Luhan akan muncul di chapter 2.

need your review ^^

and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 2]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari yang baru di kedai pizza EXO. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersiul gembira. Ia telah sepenuhnya sembuh setelah istirahat total selama seminggu. Ia senang akhirnya bisa kembali. Chanyeol menyambut Jongin dengan tatapan _'Akhirnya kau kembali_ _Kim Jongin_._ Kau penyelamat hidupku._' T-T. Well, ia memang mendengar bahwa Chanyeol sangat kewalahan tanpa dirinya, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol segembira ini ketika ia kembali.

Sejak pagi Kris sibuk berkutat dengan kalkulator dan tumpukan kas bon. Meskipun tidak banyak bicara, Jongin tahun persis bahwa bosnya itu juga senang atas kembalinya dirinya. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya secara ekplisit.

Xiumin kemudian datang disusul oleh Chen. Mereka berdua ikut gembira dengan kembalinya Jongin. Suho adalah pegawai yang datang paling terakhir. Ia pun turut senang, ia menepuk pundak Jongin lalu berbisik, "Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh Jongin. Kalau tidak mataku bisa bolong karena terus-terusan mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Chanyeol." Suho kemudian melangkah ke ruang pegawai untuk berganti baju, meninggalkan Jongin yang melongo heran.

.

.

Kris terlihat menempelkan sesuatu di jendela kedainya. Chanyeol yang penasaran datang menghampirinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan ge?"

Kris hanya merespon dengan diam, namun telunjuknya menggiring Chanyeol agar membaca apa yang baru saja ia tempelkan.

.

.

**LOWONGAN PEKERJAAN**

**Dibutuhkan empat orang untuk mengisi posisi:**

**Koki (Spesialisasi masakan italia)**

**Waitress**

**Delivery Service**

**Cleaning Service**

**Syarat: Laki-laki, ulet, pekerja keras.**

**Keterangan lebih lanjut hubungi manajemen Kedai EXO.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Tapi kau kan pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau kau sengaja mengurangi jumlah pegawai untuk menekan biaya pengeluaran." Chanyeol bertanya heran.

"Tidak berlaku lagi jika aku harus mendengar keluhanmu setiap hari seperti kemarin." Kris menyahut dingin.

"Tapi kemarin itu kan karena memang Jongin sakit, _Suho hyung tidak berguna,_ sehingga aku kewalahan." Chanyeol sengaja memberi penekanan ketika ia menyebutkan tentang Suho.

"Sudahlah, kedai ini kan semakin berkembang, jadi kau tidak perlu takut gajimu akan berkurang jika aku mempekerjakan lebih banyak orang. Lagipula, aku tidak tega melihat kalian bekerja terlalu keras seperti kemarin." Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol kemudian berlalu. Inilah Kris, dibalik sikap dingin dan irit bicara, sebenarnya ia sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi pegawainya.

.

.

Kedai hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, jadi para pegawai bisa istirahat secara bergantian. Di waktu senggang itu lah Kris menjelaskan konsep pelayanan yang baru kepada anak buahnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Kris memperkenalkan konsep _Delivery Service for Lunch_. Ia ingin kedainya bisa menjangkau kalangan pekerjaan kantoran yang sulit keluar saat jam makan siang. Konsep _Delivery Service for Lunch _mewajibkan si pemesan membayar di muka untuk seminggu penuh paket makan siang. Jadi nantinya, kedainya hanya akan mengantarkan langsung pesanan ke kantor-kantor pada jam-jam makan siang. Hal ini ia pikir akan ampuh untuk menyibukkan Suho dan pegawai baru nantinya. Selain itu kedainya juga akan menyajikan menu baru seperi nasi italia.

Tentu saja ide ini disambut gembira, terutama oleh Xiumin, Chen, dan Chanyeol. Dapur Xiumin dan Chen akan terbebas dari gangguan Suho, ditambah lagi mereka akan mendapat bantuan seorang koki tambahan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia senang pekerjaannya akan bertambah ringan, ia juga tidak harus sering-sering melihat Suho yang bermalas-malasan. Tapi yang paling gembira adalah Suho. Selain kini ia mendapat _job desk_ tetap, ingin rasanya ia membujuk si-pria-pemesan-pizza pujaan hatinya untuk berlangganan _Delivery Service for Lunch_ agar ia bisa memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pria bersuara lembut tersebut.

Dan inilah Suho, berdiri di depan kamar 309 sambil membunyikan bel. Brosur _Delivery Service for Lunch_ terlipat rapi di dalam tasnya. Suho berdoa semoga yang membuka pintu bukan Baekhyun.

"Ne... nuguseyo?"

_Ceklek_

Pria pujaan hati Suho berdiri di hadapannya dengan sweater bernuansa biru langit yang sangat pantas dikenakan di tubuhnya. Suho tersenyum. Ia sudah berlatih untuk hari ini, jadi dipastikan ia tidak akan gagap lagi.

"Anyeonghaseyo..." sapa Suho ramah, "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Oh, kau si pengantar pizza?" Suho rasanya ingin menjerit bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa si pria pujaannya hatinya ini mengingatnya.

"N-ne... Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ani... tapi—aku kan tidak memesan pizza."

Suho buru-buru mengeluarkan brosur dari tasnya. "Ini—aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Mungkin kau tertarik. Sekarang kami punya menu nasi dan pizza rendah kalori."

Si-pria-pujaan yang sampai hari ini belum Suho ketahui namanya membaca brosur tersebut dengan seksama, kemudian bergumam, "Wah, ini cocok sekali untuk menu makan siang Baekhyun." Mendengar hal itu Suho rasanya ingin berdansa salsa.

"Tapi maaf, bagiku harganya terlalu mahal."

Jleb.

Sekarang rasanya Suho ingin berdansa patah-patah. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mematahkan leher Kris karena telah menetapkan harga yang terlalu mahal.

"Terima kasih tawarannya." Pria-pujaan-hati Suho menolak dengan senyuman. Baiklah, Suho mungkin telah gagal, tapi ia tidak boleh gagal untuk mengetahui nama pria yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut tersebut. Tapi baru saja ia hendak menanyakannya, terdengar suara melengking dua oktaf.

"YA! KAU LAGI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNGKU?"

_Jika anak ini besar nanti, ia pasti akan menjadi penyanyi hebat_. Rutuk Suho dalam hati.

"Sssttt... Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Mi-mianhe, sebaiknya aku masuk."

_Blam_

Pintu lagi-lagi tertutup.

Namun Suho bertekad, ia belum mau menyerah.

.

.

Esok paginya, Kris mengumpulkan semua pegawai untuk melakukan _briefing_ sekaligus untuk mengumumkan hal penting.

"Hari ini aku mengumpulkan kalian karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kukatakan."

"Bahwa kau penyuka sesama jenis?" Chanyeol menginterupsi dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Semua orang langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam kepadanya, tidak terkecuali Kris.

_Fakta bahwa Kris penyuka sesama jenis, kami semua juga tahu... -_-_

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol tidak lagi menyela, Kris meneruskan. "Sebentar lagi pegawai baru akan datang. Aku ingin kalian berkenalan dan segera mengakrabkan diri. Untuk masa-masa adaptasi aku ingin kalian membantu mereka. Tidak boleh ada senioritas, paham?"

"Kami paham Kris ge." Semua menjawab serentak.

"Ah itu dia mereka datang."

_Klining_

Empat orang pemuda tampan memasuki kedai. Semua mata terpana pada mereka. Kris berdehem kecil, nampaknya ia memang tidak salah melakukan seleksi terlebih dulu.

Pemuda pertama memperkenalkan diri, tampak malu-malu. "_Da jia hao, wo shih Huang Zitao_."

Semua di ruangan itu sukses melongo, terkecuali Kris. "_That means hello everyone, my name is Tao_."

_Menerjemahkan bahasa mandarin ke bahasa Inggris, mau mu apa sih ge...?_ -_-

Pemuda dengan lingkar mata alami ini membungkukan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan sopan. Sesaat Kris tampak terpana, namun cepat-cepat menguasai diri. Bagaimanapun, Kris adalah bos di kedai ini. "Tao ini akan bertugas seperti Suho dalam hal _Delivery Service_." Lanjut Kris lagi kali ini dalam bahasa Korea. "Oh ya, karena ia belum lama di Korea jadi kuharap kalian membantunya dalam memperlancar bahasa Korea. Oke selanjutnya."

Giliran pemuda kedua memperkenalkan diri. "Anyeonghaseyo, nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya bertugas sebagai _waitress_." Pemuda kedua membungkukan badannya dengan sopan. Tubuhnya juga tinggi. Sehun akan menjadi rekan seprofesi Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jadilah mereka tiga _waitress_ dengan tubuh bak tiang listrik. Kris sengaja memilih Sehun yang tubuhnya ramping sebagai pelayan baru. Tubuh tinggi dan ramping maka gerakan akan semakin gesit. Begitulah kira-kira menurut Kris.

Kini giliran pemuda ketiga memperkenalkan diri. "Anyeonghaseyo, nama saya Xi Luhan. Sebenarnya saya juga orang China, namun kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir, bahasa koreaku sudah lumayan. Oh ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kerapihan dan kebersihan kedai ini. Mohon bimbingannya." Berbeda dengan dua pemuda sebelumnya, tubuh pemuda ketiga ini terbilang cukup mungil. Namun ia sangat murah senyum dan kelihatan baik hati.

Pemuda keempat ini berpostur sedang, namun tegap. Ia memakai masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ketika akhirnya ia membuka maskernya, alangkah terkejutnya Suho.

"Maaf, aku memakai masker karena alergi dengan serbuk bunga. Nama saya Yixing, tapi kalian bisa panggil saya Lay. Saya juga warga negara China, tapi sudah lama tinggal di Korea. Saya pernah mengenyam pendidikan koki di Italia. Mohon bantuannya."

Suara Yixing terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Suho. Ia tidak menyangka takdir baik benar-benar berpihak padanya. Mulut Suho masih menganga sampai suara lembut itu kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ah, anda kan si pengantar pizza. Senang sekali bertemu dengan anda lagi." Yixing mengulurkan tangannya pada Suho seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya. Senyumnya bahkan lebih menyilaukan dari mentari musim panas.

_Yixing... ah, ternyata namamu indah sekali. _

Suho menyambut uluran tangan Yixing dengan gemetara. Ia masih tidak percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi padanya. Kini ia tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk datang ke Jamsil-gu Apartemen Jeongnam lantai 3 nomor 309. Pria pujaannya telah hadir di hadapannya. Suho akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari, setiap pagi. Suho akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Ia akan jadi orang yang menyeka keringatnya ketika Yixing kelelahan. Kini mereka adalah rekan kerja, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin saja...

Ya, Suho berharap.

_Yixing..._

_Yixing..._

Ia mengulangi dalam hatinya.

"Jadi—" Suho masih menggenggam tangan lembut di hadapannya. "Apakah kau tertarik untuk berlangganan _Delivery Service for Lunch_?"

...

_Perjuangan yang sebenarnya baru saja di mulai._

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

.

.

Jadi ternyata perjuangangan Suho yang sebenarnya baru dimulai. xD

Review juseyoo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n:

Hoooyyy! Dami kembali bawa chapter 3! ^^

Review sekecil apapun akan sangat berarti bagi author. So, jangan malas review ya :)

Semoga suka dan happy reading! *hug*

.

.

* * *

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 3]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Matahari belum terbit seutuhnya, namun seorang pria berperawakan mungil tampak sibuk mengelap kaca. Cuaca yang dingin tak menghalangi semangatnya. Saat itu memang awal musim semi, tapi suhu pagi hari bisa drop hingga nol derajat. Setelah selesai mengelap kaca, ia lanjut merapikan bangku-bangku, mengepel, mengelap gelas-gelas dan piring-piring porselain, hingga mengganti vas bunga dengan bunga yang baru. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan teliti dan telaten. Lihat saja sekarang lantai kayu yang sebelumnya terlihat kusam jadi tampak bersih, mengkilat, dan harum. Belum lagi gelas-gelas dan piring-piring yang mengkilat sampai-sampai kau bisa bercermin di permukannya. Luhan, nama namja berambut pirang itu, tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga hari ini merupakan hari pertama dia bekerja di kedai pizza EXO, jadi dia harus melakukan yang terbaik.

Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan datang setelah Luhan dengan mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna cokelat yang menawan. Mantel tersebut melekat sempurna di tubuhnya yang 188 cm. Dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan wajah yang tampan, ia bagaikan seorang bangsawan yang datang dari masa lalu. Luhan menyambut atasannya itu dengan ucapan dan membungkuk selamat pagi. Kris hanya berjalan menuju ruangannya tak acuh. Ya, Kris memang dingin. Namun di balik sikap dinginnya tersimpan hati yang hangat.

Seorang pria berperawakan sedang nampak tergesa-gesa berlari. Ia kemudian memasuki kedai dengan bunyi _klining_ pelan. Luhan segera berlari ke arah pintu untuk menyambutnya.

"N-ne, selamat pagi. _Hosh..hosh..._" Balasnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Anda terlihat lelah. Mau kuambilkan minum?" tawar Luhan.

"Ani—Oh, kau anak baru itu kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Sedetik kemudian, pria yang bernama Suho tersebut menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan dengan takzim. "Aku senior disini, jika ada yang mau kau tanyakan atau kau butuh bantuan datang saja padaku oke? Tak usah sungkan-sungkan. Aku pegawai teladan di kedai ini, jadi kau datang pada orang yang tepat."

"Gamsahamnida sunbaenim." Luhan membungkukan badan berterima kasih.

Huh, seandainya saja Luhan tahu bagaimana Suho yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju kalau begitu." Suho kemudian berjalan menuju ruang pegawai dimana ia berpapasan dengan Kris.

"Oy, selamat pagi Kris. Seperti biasa, kau hari ini sangat tampan. Hahahaha." Kris melongo. Suho berjalan melaluinya dengan siulan pelan. Kris mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak salah liat. Ia melihat Suho, kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Di kepalanya terlintas tanda tanya besar. _'Joonmyeon... Sepagi ini?'_

Jarum panjang bergerak pelan, satu-persatu pegawai mulai berdatangan. Chanyeol adalah orang ke-empat yang datang. Dengan jaket klub bola favorit dan tas punggung, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya bekerja. Baru saja ia memasuki kedai pizza EXO, rahangnya seakan terlepas dari wajahnya. Ia melihat Suho sudah berdiri rapi dengan rambut klimis berlebihan dan parfum menyengat. Jongin yang datang di belakang Chanyeol merasa terhalangi.

"Hyung, minggirlah. Apa sih yang kau lakukan di pintu masuk? Kau menghalangi jalanku."

"I-itu—" Jari Chanyeol mengarah pada Suho. Jongin melepaskan topi yang ia pakai saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Oy, kalian berdua. Selamat pagi!" Suho melambai riang. Kali ini ia sibuk menyemir sepatunya agar mengkilat.

Tidak lama kemudian Xiumin dan Chen, dua koki andalan kedai pizza EXO datang bersamaan. Xiumin dan Chen yang memasuki kedai sambil tertawa-tawa sampai seperti mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Apalagi kalau penyebabnya bukan Suho. Kali ini Suho tampak bercermin di deretan piring-piring mengkilat yang sudah dilap Luhan sebelumnya.

Xiumin adalah orang yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Aku pasti bermimpi."

"Dunia hampir kiamat." Chen menimpali.

Berikutnya pegawai-pegawai baru datang berurutan. Sehun, Tao, disusul oleh Yixing yang datang paling akhir. Yixing tampak terengah-engah karena menyangka ia akan terlambat. Syukurlah ia hadir lima menit sebelum kedai di buka. "_Hosh.. hosh..._ Apa aku terlambat? Ma-maafkan aku. Aku harus mengantar adikku dulu ke sekolah."

Suho adalah orang yang pertama menyambut Yixing. Ia bahkan mengusir Luhan yang sudah berdiri sigap di pintu kedai. Suho tersenyum seraya berkata, "Oh kau belum terlambat. Mau kutunjukkan ruang pegawainya?" ia membuat _gesture_ mempersilakan lalu menuntun Yixing.

Chanyeol, Jongin, Xiumin, dan Chen saling berpandangan.

"Apa dia salah minum obat?" tanya Jongin.

"Datang sepagi ini dengan seragam tersetrika licin. Mungkin aku sampai bisa terpeleset jika berjalan di atas kemejanya." Chanyeol ikut berkomentar.

"Atau Suho hyung yang gila kini sudah kembali waras?" Celetuk Chen.

"Jadi yang kemarin-kemarin itu dia berpura-pura gila begitu?" Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Chen serempak memandang Xiumin. Xiumin yang ditatap seperti itu oleh ketiga rekannya hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berkata, "Yah—mungkin saja kan."

Bagaimanapun juga, hari yang baru di kedai pizza EXO baru saja dimulai.

oOo

Seorang remaja dengan seragam SMAnya nampak memandang penuh arti ke arah sebuah kedai pizza. Ia merogoh sakunya kemudian menghitung beberapa keping koin, lalu memasukannya kembali. Ia menghela nafas. Harum pizza semerbak memenuhi udara. Sesaat kemudian sekelompok gadis memasuki kedai bersamaan, disusul oleh seorang ibu dan anaknya. Ya, saat itu memang tengah jam makan siang. Si remaja tersebut kemudian mengelus perutnya yang berbunyi. Ia lapar, sangat lapar.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati kedai pizza tersebut dan hampir-hampir menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca transparan. Nampak olehnya interior kedai yang hangat didominasi oleh kayu. Lantainya mengkilat, piring-piring tertata rapi, orang-orang yang tertawa gembira sambil menikmati pizza mereka. Harum pizza tercium semakin kuat. _Krubuk... krubuk... _Perutnya berbunyi lagi.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata mengujam ke arahnya. Orang tersebut berada di dalam kedai namun ia bisa melihatnya lewat kaca kedai yang transparan. Ia membawa notes kecil dan pulpen di tangannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa terkunci oleh tatapan itu. Sesuatu seakan menghipnotisnya hingga rasanya ia sulit bernafas. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur kemudian berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Si penatap terus mengikuti langkah si remaja berseragam SMA tersebut hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

"Halo.. halo... Kau melamun ya? Aku bilang aku pesan pizza crab stick dan onion bread."

"Oh, maaf. Bisa anda ulangi pesanannya?"

"Pizza crab stick dan onion bread." Ulang si pelanggan.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan kami antar sepuluh menit lagi." Jongin tersenyum menawan kemudian menyerahkan pesanan ke meja Kris. Namun entah kenapa pikirannya tak bisa fokus. Si remaja berseragam SMA dengan mata bulat mempesona tadi berhasil menyita konsentrasinya.

.

Hari berikutnya, kedai pizza EXO masihlah ramai seperti kemarin. Jongin melangkahkan kaki menuju pelanggan yang duduk di samping kaca kedai yang transparan. Kemudian pandangannya bersirobok kembali pada sosok itu. Sosok remaja berseragam SMA dengan mata bulat mempesona. Anehnya, seperti juga kemarin, ia tidak menyandang tas apa pun di punggungnya. Jongin mencatat pesanan pelanggan dengan cepat, menyerahkannya kepada Kris, kemudian berjalan keluar. Si remaja SMA yang sedang fokus menatap kedai dari seberang jalan terang saja kaget ketika mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Anyeong, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Si remaja terlonjak. "A-ani—" ia membungkuk kemudian bersiap mengambil langkah seribu.

"Tunggu!" Jongin mengejarnya cepat. "Sejak kemarin kau terus memandangi kedai kami. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Si remaja tersebut menggeleng keres. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jongin dapat melihat bahwa mata anak ini benar besar, bulat, dan bercahaya. Sinarnya seperti mata anak-anak yang jenaka, namun lebih lembut. Rambutnya hitam dan ikal, bibirnya yang mungil sangat menggemaskan. Jongin berkesimpulan, remaja di hadapannya ini sangatlah menawan.

"A-aku—" Si remaja memandang lurus ke tanah nampak ragu-ragu untuk berbicara. "Aku akan ke kedaimu bulan depan. Jika uangku sudah terkumpul, itu saja."

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Jongin kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau pernah makan pizza sebelumnya?" Remaja di hadapannya kembali menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah makan pizza, tapi aku suka sekali baunya. Terutama pizza di kedaimu. Aku sengaja keluar sekolah saat istirahat berlangsung hanya untuk— err, hanya untuk—" Bola mata si remaja berputar-putar, bingung harus melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak.

"Hanya untuk mencium aromanya dari jauh?" Jongin membantunya menyelesaikan kalimat. "Jadi kau belum pernah makan pizza?" Jongin bertanya heran. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang belum pernah makan pizza.

Si remaja mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, kalau Xiumin hyung, Chen hyung, dan Yixing gege mendengar hal ini mereka pasti akan senang sekali." Komentar Jongin diiringi senyumnya yang menawan.

"Eh, siapa itu?"

"Mereka koki di kedai kami. Mereka lah pembuat pizza-pizza lezat itu."

Mata si remaja nampak berbinar mendengar kata 'pizza' dan 'koki.' Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Jongin.

"Datanglah kembali besok siang."

"N-ne?"

"Ya, datanglah kembali besok siang. Aku akan membawakan pizza untukmu. Jadi pastikan kau datang, oke?" Jongin membalikan badannya bersiap kembali ke kedai. "Sudah ya, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya. Dari balik punggungnya, tampak ekspresi si remaja SMA yang luar biasa gembira, antusias, sekaligus merasa heran.

.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

"Kyaaaa~ Jongin, jangan memelukku tiba-tiba!"

"Hyung~" Jongin bergelayut manja pada Xiumin yang sedang sibuk menabur-nabur tepung pada adonan pizza.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk bekerja? Ada apa sih denganmu? Kau pasti sedang ada maunya." Tuduh Xiumin.

"Percuma saja Jongin kau bersikap manis seperti itu pun, Xiumin hyung hanya mencintaiku seorang." Chen berkata dari balik punggung dengan jengkel. Dari nadanya, terdengar jelas sekali kalau ia cemburu.

"Kau memang pintar menebak hyung. Aku punya permintaan."

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk menghentikan Suho yang tak henti senyum-senyum sendiri sejak kemarin, maaf saja, aku tidak bisa." Xiumin membuat _gesture_ mengangkat tangan seperti menyerah. Chen tertawa dibuatnya.

"Bukan-bukan itu. Aku hanya minta dibuatkan pizza."

"Membuat pizza kan memang sudah takdir hidupku." ujar Xiumin yang kini sibuk menaburkan paprika, daging cincang, dang bawang bombay di atas adonan pizza berukuran jumbo.

"Bukan untuk pelanggan, tapi untukku."

"Mwo?"

"Bisakah kau membuatkan satu pizza yang paling enak untukku hyung? Dan satu hal lagi..." Jongin kini mengecilkan suaranya. "...aku ingin gratis." Jongin mengulang. "Gratis hyung. Bisakah? Jadi jangan bilang-bilang Kris ge kalau aku memintamu. Kumohon hyung."

Xiumin melongo karena kini Jongin sudah memposisikan tubuhnya seperti orang memohon dengan telapan tangan menyatu di depan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, itu mudah saja bagiku. Tapi kenapa?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan padamu. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali bekerja." Sebelum Jongin keluar dari pintu dapur, ia kembali berkata dengan suara pelan. "Ingat hyung, jangan sampai Kris ge tahu. Aku tidak mau dia memotong harga pizza tersebut dari gajiku."

Kemudian pintu ditutup.

.

.

Jam makan siang. Jongin berjalan gelisah sambil sesekali melirik jam besar yang tergantung di dinding kedai. Tingkah laku Jongin ini ternyata mengganggu mobilisasi Chanyeol, rekan seprofesinya.

"Ya, Kim Jongin! Kau ini kenapa sih dari dari mondar-mandir saja. Rupanya penyakit Suho hyung sudah berpindah padamu ya? Minggir, kau mengalangi jalanku."

Jongin yang dibentak seperti itu hanya menoleh sebentar pada Chanyeol. "Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Mwo?"

Jongin kemudian melangkah ke arah kaca kedai yang transparan. Matanya tertuju pada seberang jalan. Yang dinantinya belum juga muncul.

"Maaf hyung, bisakah kau membantuku? Piring-piring kotor ini terlalu banyak. Aku takut jika harus mengangkut semuanya." Sehun, si _newbie_ _waitress_, menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Sehun masih pemula di bidang ini. Ia masih belum terbisa jika harus mengangkut piring bertumpuk-tumpuk. Di antara mereka bertiga, Chanyeol lah yang paling _expert_.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Jongin langsung mengulurkan tangan membantu Sehun. Tiba-tiba tubunya terasa kaku, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan piring-piring di tangannya.

Si anak SMA dengan mata bulat mempesona kini tengah berdiri di seberang jalan. Lehernya sesekali melongok ke arah kedai. Jongin kemudian menaruh kembali tumpukan piring ke meja, meninggalkan Sehun yang keheranan.

"Maaf Sehun, aku ada keperluan mendadak sekarang."

Sehun berpikir, mungin Jongin sedang kebelet buang air.

.

"Chen hyung, dimana Xiumin hyung?" Jongin bertanya setengah berbisik.

"Ia ada di ruang penyimpanan bahan. Kalau kau mencari pizza yang kau pesan kemarin, aku sudah menaruhnya di atas meja di sebelah sana. Sesuai permintaanmu, pizzanya masih hangat." Secepat kilat Jongin melesat menuju meja yang Chen maksud.

"Gomawo hyung, aku mencintai kalian berdua!"

.

Remaja bermata bulat penuh itu memandang kedai pizza EXO dengan pandangan penuh harap. Seorang pemuda yang namanya tidak ia ketahui, kemarin memintanya datang hari ini. Ia tahu, pemuda kemarin adalah salah seorang karyawan kedai itu, terlihat dari seragam yang dipakainya. Ia sudah berdiri sekitar lima menit namun tidak ada yang menghampirinya. Apakah ia terlalu berharap? Ataukah sebenarnya ia sudah ditipu?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Si remaja tersentak. Aroma pizza melayang memanjakan indera penciumannya. Di hadapannya berdiri pemuda kemarin. Pemuda yang menjanjikannya pizza. Ternnyata ia tidak ditipu. Pemuda ini benar-benar datang. Ia tidak datang dengan tangan kosong, sebuah box pizza berukuran besar bertengger manis di tangannya. Lewat harumnya saja si remaja sudah bisa menebak bahwa pizza itu baru saja keluar dari oven.

"I-itu—untukku?"

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, aku kan sudah berjanji."

"Jongin kemudian meraih tangan si remaja SMA dan meletakkan box pizza yang ia bawa ke tangannya."

"Gamsahamnida... gamsahamnida." Si remaja membungkuk berulang kali. Kemudian ia berkata, "Ibuku pasti sangat senang. Sudah lama ia ingin makan pizza namun uangku belum cukup untuk membelinya. Bulan depan, jika uangku sudah terkumpul banyak, saya pasti akan membalas kebaikan anda."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Oh ya, lagi pula itu bukan kedai pizza ku. Aku hanya bekerja disana. Pemiliknya adalah Kris Wu, seorang _vampire_ dingin yang tampan."

"M-mwo, vampire?"

Jongin tertawa, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Entah kenapa tawa Jongin terdengar sangat merdu di telinga si remaja. "Kau hanya perlu berjanji padaku. Bulan depan kau harus datang ke kedai dan membawa ibumu, oke?"

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." Si remaja membungkukan tubuhnya sekali lagi.

"Oh ya..." ada sesuatu yang mau kutanyakan padamu. "...siapa—namamu?" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa ia merasa grogi.

"Do Kyungsoo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

a/n:

Mind to review? Biar Dami makin semangat lanjutinnya.

Anyeong!/wuuusssshhhh/ *ngilang diculik Jongin*


	4. Chapter 4

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 4]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ya, ya benar seperti itu. Terus berjalan, jaga keseimbanganmu. Tahan! Kepalamu harus tetap tegak, jika tidak keseimbanganmu akan goyah." Chanyeol berseru-seru bak pengarah gaya. Di hadapannya, Oh Sehun, masih ingat kan? _Newbie waitress_ yang masuk minggu lalu, sedangan mecoba berjalan pada garis lurus yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol sendiri dengan lima piring masing-masing tertumpuk di tangan kanan dan kiri.

Selain mereka berdua, Luhan, pegawai yang juga masuk minggu lalu berseru menyemangati Sehun. Suho yang berdiri di samping Luhan nampak bosan. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Ia menunggu Yixing yang sejak tadi belum keluar dari dapur, padahal kedai sudah ditutup sejak setengah jam lalu. Tidak jauh dari mereka, duduk Tao yang sedang mengelap helmnya. Ia masih malu-malu untuk bergabung dikarenakan bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu bagus. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dapur terbuka, namun bukan Yixing yang muncul, melainkan kepala Chen menyembul dari baliknya.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?"

"Oh, hyung. Kau sudah mau pulang? Aku sedang melatih Sehun agar ia semakin terlatih membawa tumpukan piring." Ada nada bangga dalam ucapan Chanyeol.

Chen mengerutkan dahinya. _Kau ini, memangnya kau pikir kedai ini catwalk._ -_-

Xiumin kemudian muncul dengan mantel yang sudah dikancingkan rapi. Ia juga bersiap untuk pulang. "Loh, kalian belum mau pulang?"

"Aku harus bisa mengangkut sepuluh piring ini dengan mulus baru Chanyeol hyung memperbolehkanku pulang hyung." Sehun menjawab polos.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah cukup baik. Tapi kau kurang satu hal." Chanyeol mengoreksi gerakan Sehun.

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Senyum! Kau lupa tersenyum! Aish, kau ini kaku sekali sih. Tugas utama seorang _waitress_ adalah melayani. Kalau untuk tersenyum saja kau tidak bisa, pelanggan kita akan kabur!" Chanyeol menggurui dengan berapi-api. "Kau lihat aku dan Jongin kan? Kami berdua memiliki senyum menawan. Senyum adalah modal utama agar pelanggan akhirnya mau kembali lagi ke kedai ini." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol benar, namun jika kau ingin belajar caranya tersenyum, belajarlah padaku. Aku ini dijuluki _angel smile_ sewaktu di sekolah dulu." Suho menyela dengan nada yang meyainkan. Kemudian Suho memamerkan senyum lima jari andalannya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak seakan mengatakan _'Kau perhatikan baik-baik Oh Sehun. Inilah yang dinamakan senyum menawan.'_

Semuanya sukses tercengang.

...

"Aku ingin muntah." Suara Tao memecah keheningan.

Spontan semua tertawa. Tertawa karena kelakuan Suho yang kampungan dan tertawa karena 'si-panda-Tao-ternyata-bisa-juga-melucu.'

"Maaf tapi berbicara tentang magnet kedai ini, pizza-pizza buatan kami—para kokilah yang membuat para pelanggan ingin kembali dan kembali lagi untuk mencicipi." Xiumin kemudian menoleh pada Jongin dan meminta persetujuan dari namja berkulit tan tersebut, "Benar kan Jongin?"

Jongin yang minggu kemarin dibuatkan pizza gratis oleh Xiumin—yang kemudian berikan pada Kyungsoo—si anak SMA bermata besar itu, ingat? Tentu saja mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi cita rasa pizza kalian akan sia-sia jika kami, _waitress_, tidak mengantarkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ditambah ucapan _selamat menikmati_." Chanyeol memberi penekanan pada kata selamat menikmati seraya memperagakan _gesture_ tangan terayun khas pelayan.

Xiumin merasa tertantang. "Ya, Park Chanyeol! Kalau tidak pizza-pizza yang koki buat, kau mau menyuguhkan apa? Air keran?"

Mendengar Xiumin berkata demikian membuat Luhan refleks menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hey, sudah-sudah." Chen berusaha melerai sebelum terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih serius.

"Daripada kalian berdebat, bagaimana jika kita melihat kehebatan Chanyeol dalam mengangkut pirang-piring?" usul Luhan.

"Ide bagus." setuju Sehun.

Di dalam ruangan pribadinya, Kris menyambar mantelnya kemudian berjalan keluar. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pemandangan Sehun yang sedang berjalan bak model _catwal_k namun dengan tumpukan piring masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kiri, bak pemain sirkus. Tapi ternyata Sehun tidak sendirian. Di sampingnya ada Chanyeol dengan tumpukan piring-piring dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari Sehun. Sementara itu karyawan yang lain sibuk bersorak menyemangati mereka. Sebelah alis Kris terangkat sebagai reaksi atas pemandangan bodoh ini. Kris kemudian berjalan melewati mereka. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang dan istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kalian sakit karena kelelahan." Kata-kata tadi diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan lugas. Tapi pegawai-pegawainya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami ge, kami akan menjaga diri kami baik-baik." Chanyeol melambai pada Kris yang kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Oh, sebelumnya ia telah meletakkan piring-piringnya terlebih dulu, tentu saja.

.

.

"Aku pulang ya, sampai bertemu besok!"

"Aku pulang, kau hati-hati di jalan!"

Seluruh pegawai sudah pulang kecuali Chanyeol, Yixing, dan Suho. Yixing bersikeras untuk memastikan persediaan bahan-bahan untuk besok sehingga ia masih ada di dapur. Suho tentu saja menunggu Yixing untuk menjalankan modus pendekatan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, entahlah, ia hanya tidak ingin pulang cepat.

Tiba-tiba pintu kedai terbuka. Seorang anak berambut cokelat lembut melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Matanya nampak mencari seseorang.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah tutup." Chanyeol berkata tanpa membalikan punggungnya.

"Aku mencari hyung-ku."

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak, ehm mungkin remaja? Entahlah. Karena tubuhnya begitu mungil, beda sekali dengan tubuhnya yang seperti meteran. Anak itu menatapnya dan ia balas menatap anak itu. Tatapan anak itu seperti sedang menganalis Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak diperhatikan seperti itu akhirnya angkat bicara mencairkan suasana.

"Tadi kau bilang kau mencari siapa?

"Hyung-ku." Jawabnya pendek.

_Yang belum pulang hanya tinggal aku, Suho hyung, dan Yixing gege. Ah tapi mungkin saja yang ia cari itu Chen hyung atau Xiumin hyung? Tapi ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti adik dari Chen hyung atau Xiumin hyung. Jangan-jangan ia anak Suho hyung yang selama ini disembunyikan? Yah—itu bisa saja kan, mengingat Suho hyung itu orangnya aneh. Atau jangan-jangan ia cucu dari Kris ge? Jadi Kris ge sudah punya cucu?_

"Dimana hyung-ku?" suara anak itu membuyarkan khayalan menyimpang Chanyeol.

"Maaf, adik kecil, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa hyung-mu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Huh, semua orang selalu saja menganggapku seperti itu." Raut anak itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sedih. "Aku Byun Baekhyun dan aku mencari hyung-ku, Zhang Yixing."

"Mwo? Kau adiknya Yixing gege? Tapi kenapa nama keluarga kalian berbeda?"

.

.

_Yixing, apakah kau mencintaiku?_

_Tidak, tidak, tentu saja ini bukan saatnya untuk menyatakan cinta._

_Yixing, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku? _

_Nah itu baru tepat._

_Atau, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?_

_Ugh, aku bingung. Jadi kalimat mana yang mestinya aku pilih?_

Suho nampak mondar-mandir di depan pintu dapur. Ia sedang berusaha merangkai kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk mengajak Yixing pulang bersamanya. Belum saja ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yixing di dapur, pintu dapur terbuka lebih dulu. Nampak Yixing telah berpakaian rapi, bersiap untuk pulang. Yixing tampak kelelahan dan itu membuat Suho ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Oh, kau belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggumu." Suho berusaha menjaga agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Menungguku?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Hm, y-ya, mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama. Bagaimana?" Suho akhirnya mengucapkannya juga. Tapi bagaimana jika Yixing menolak?

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak." Yixing tersenyum tulus. Jawaban Yixing rasanya membuat Suho ingin terjun bebas dari menara Nseoul Tower tanpa parasut. Tunggu, ia bisa mati kalau itu terjadi. Tapi tak apalah jika itu demi cinta Yixing.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mimpi indah Suho tentang mengajak Yixing untuk pulang bersama cukup sampai disitu. Alangkah kagetnya Suho melihat anak itu, anak yang pernah mendampratnya, anak yang bernama Baekhyun, atau Baekki? Siapapun namanya Suho tidak ingin mengingat-ingat.

"KAU!?"

"K-kau...?"

"Mwo, kalian saling mengenal?"

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hening.

"Kau! Kau kan pria aneh yang waktu itu berusaha mencium hyung-ku!" Tangan Baekhyun terarah tepat di depan muka Suho.

_Hah mencium? Aku tidak ingat pernah mencoba mencium Yixing._

_Ehm, meskipun aku ingin sekali sih._

_Kalau maksud anak ini kejadian sewaktu aku tidak sadar memegang pundaknya sehingga jarak wajah kami 10cm, itu sih jauh dari percobaan mencium..._

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak bilang kau bekerja dengan orang ini. AKU TAK SUKA DENGAN DIA!?" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suaranya yang dua oktaf.

Melihat hal itu, Yixing segera menghampiri adiknya. "Baekhyun, kenapa kau menghampiriku kesini?"

Sikap Baekhyun langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Hyung lama sekali, lagipula aku takut sendirian di rumah. Jadi aku kemari untuk mencari hyung." Kini nada bicara Baekhyun berubah dari dua oktaf menjadi manja ala anak kucing.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." Yixing meminta maaf pada Suho, ada nada bersalah dalam ucapannya. Yixing dan Baekhyun pun melangkah pulang, meninggalkan Suho yang patah hati karena harapannya untuk pulang bersama Yixing kandas.

Ketika akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol bergumam, namun cukup jelas untuk terdengar oleh Suho. "Hah, ada-ada saja. Tapi aku penasaran tentang alasan mengapa nama keluarga Yixing gege dan adiknya berbeda. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, adiknya itu manis juga."

"Mwo, apa katamu?"

"Sejak kedatangan pegawai baru, kedai jadi semakin ramai dan menyenangkan. Bukan begitu hyung?" Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari kursi lalu memakai jaket klub bola favoritnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sejak hari pertama aku bekerja disini, aku merasa aku akan betah disini. Tapi ternyata perasaan ini berkembang lebih dari yang kubayangkan." Mata Suho menerawang ketika mengatakannya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengingat momen ketika Kris akhirnya luluh dan memperbolehkannya kerja di kedai pizza EXO.

Chanyeol terperangah. Ia tak menyangka jika Suho bisa juga bersikap serius.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu hyung."

Sejenak keduanya terdiam.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Suho

"Aku dan kau? Pulang bersama? Cih, yang benar saja!"

Tirai ditutup, pintu dikunci, lampu dimatikan. Suho mengecek semuanya, memastian semuanya aman. Sebelum melangkah pergi, ia memandang bangunan beratap cokelat dan berdinding luar batu bata merah tersebut. Kedai yang menjadi rumah keduanya, kedai yang mempertemukan cintanya.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

a/n:

Selama nulis chapter ini aku ngebayangin moment kalo EXO lagi ngumpul bareng, becanda, ketawa...

Rasanya pengen ada di antara mereka. T-T *Fangirl mode ON*

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca apalagi menyempatkan untuk Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 5]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ouch, pinggangku..."Oh Sehun, namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut lurus berponi kini terpekur di depan cermin dengan posisi membungkuk. Ia merasa pinggangnya sangat panas dan pundaknya pegal. Baru sebulan ia bekerja di kedai pizza EXO, tak disangkal lagi ia merasa senang bekerja di kedai pizza yang pemiliknya seorang pria dingin setengah China setengah Korea tersebut. Akan tetapi sebelum melamar, ia tak menyangka jika tugas _waitress_ akan seberat ini. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Omongan seniornya, Chanyeol, soal tugas _waitress_ yang tidak bisa bisa dianggap remeh kini benar-benar masuk akal. Saat ini Sehun berada di toilet khusus pegawai dengan tangan kanan berusaha memijit-mijit pundak dan tangan kiri menahan sakit di pinggang. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, Sehun merasa dua puluh tahun lebih tua.

"Aku hanya punya sisa lima menit lagi untuk istirahat. Ayo Oh Sehun, kau pasti bisa." Sehun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Seorang namja berambut pirang kemudian memasuki toilet dengan tangan memegang ember dan kain pel. Ia terkejut menemukan Sehun yang membungkuk di depan cermin toilet.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menoleh pada si penanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa ge."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau memegangi bahumu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Luhan mengampiri Sehun lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Sehun.

"Ouch, jangan keras-keras. Itu sakit sekali." Sehun meringis.

"Buka bajumu."

"Mwo?"

"Iya, buka bajumu, supaya aku bisa melihat pundakmu."

Refleks Sehun menyilangkan tanganya. "A-ani—apa yang kau lakukan ge?"

Namun Luhan tidak mempedulikan penolakan Sehun. Ia menyuruh Sehun duduk di wastafel kemudian membuka beberapa kancing seragam Sehun sebagian. Setelah kancing terbuka setengah, Luhan menyampirkan kemeja Sehun ke samping bahu. Nampak biru lebam samar di kulit bahu Sehun. "Tidak apa-apanya bagaimana Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya protes. "Aku hanya berlatih mengangkat piring setiap malam dengan Chanyeol hyung dan Jongin, itu saja. Aku tidak tahu jika efeknya bisa jadi seperti ini."

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun melongo ditinggal Luhan begitu saja. Tapi ternyata, Luhan menuju loker pegawai, mengambil gel pereda nyeri dari tasnya kemudian kembali ke toilet pegawai. Ketika ia masuk, ia mendapati Sehun telah mengancingkan kembali seragamnya.

"Siapa yang suruh kau mengancingkan bajumu?" Luhan bertanya dengan gusar. Sehun hanya pasrah ketika Luhan kembali membuka kancingnya. Luhan dengan lembut mengoleskan gel pereda nyeri pada pundak Sehun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri..." Luhan berkata pelan sambil terus mengoleskan gel dan memijat pundak Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun bisa merasakan nafas Luhan yang hangat di lehernya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rona merah dengan seenaknya mulai menjalari pipinya yang pucat. Kini Luhan meniupi bahu Sehun agar gelnya cepat kering.

Sesosok tak diinginkan kemudian datang dan mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ketika mendapati ada Sehun dan Luhan dengan posisi Sehun duduk di wastafel dan wajah Luhan yang mencium bahu Sehun (kira-kira beginilah menurut pandangannya), mulut sosok pria yang teridentifikasi sebagai Suho itu pun menganga. Mulutnya menganga lebar hingga mungkin lalat bisa terbang ke dalamnya. Mulutnya menganga selama lima detik sebelum akhirnya sadar.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian, sungguh. Teruskanlah kegiatan kalian, anggap saja aku tak ada. Ha-ha-ha-ha." Tawanya terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

"Hyung, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Oh, itu tidak masalah. Lanjutkan saja, aku bisa pipis lain kali." Suho pun segera menghilang secepat kilat.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Luhan yang berada dihadapannya kini bersemu semerah tomat.

.

.

"Jongin kau mau kopi?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mesin kopi otomatis lalu menekan tombol otomatis. Dalam sekejap dua gelas sterofoam berisi kopi panas sudah terisi penuh. Jongin duduk di sebelah kaca transparan dengan dagu bertopang dan pandangan menerawang ke seberang jalan. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering memergoki Jongin melamun sambil tatapannya mengarah ke seberang jalan. Jongin juga memiliki kebiasaan baru, yakni melingkari kalender yang ada di meja Kris dengan bulatan warna merah.

Jam dinding di kedai berdentang empat kali menandakan jam empat sore. Jam makan siang telah lewat jadi para pegawai mendapatkan _break_ beberapa saat. Yixing keluar dari dapur sambil meregangkan tangan.

"Aku mau keluar membeli _snack_. Kalian mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Yixing pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang menikmati kopi mereka.

"Ge, tolong belikan aku permen karet. Nanti uangmu ku ganti." Yixing melayangkan ibu jarinya tanda menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian melenggang keluar.

"Aku juga mau keluar." Jongin bangkit dari kursinya kemudian mengikuti langkah Yixing.

.

.

Jam 4 sore lewat 15 menit

Pintu kedai terbuka dengan bunyi _klining_ pelan. Seorang anak lelaki bertopi melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Selamat datang di kedai pizza EXO. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Meja untuk berapa orang?" Tanya Chanyeol sopan. Ketika anak itu mendongakan kepala, Chanyeol langsung mengenalinya. "Oh, kau kan—"

"Apa hyung-ku ada di dapur?"

"Sayang sekali hyung-mu sedang keluar adik kecil." Mendengar kata adik kecil, si anak lelaki langsung cemberut.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Baekhyun. Namamu Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuh tiang listriknya agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau mengingat namaku."

"Tentu saja, habisnya kau sangat manis." Entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun terasa panas.

"Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak suka pizza, pasta, atau masakan italia lainnya."

"Mwo? kenapa? Padahal kakakmu kan koki masakan italia."

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Apa kau mau temani aku makan? Aku belum makan siang."

"Kau belum makan siang? Jadi ini alasanmu mencari Yixing gege. Baiklah, bisa saja sih—Tapi itu pun kalau aku diperbolehkan oleh bosku." Chanyeol kemudian menunjuk seorang pria tampan yang duduk di belakang kasir. Tak disangka, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kris Wu, si pemilik kedai pizza EXO.

"Permisi tuan yang tampan. Sejak tadi aku belum makan siang." Kris tercengang dihampiri seorang anak lelaki bertopi yang tak ia kenal dan kemudian mengadu belum makan siang. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tak tertarik dengan pizza di kedaimu. Aku hanya tertarik pada dia." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang membuat bahasa isyarat dengan tubuhnya, 'Aku-juga-tidak-tahu-kenapa-anak-itu-begitu-Kris-g e-jangan-salahkan-aku!'

"Jadi bolehkah kau meminjamkannya selama setengah jam untuk menemaniku makan di luar?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan muka lurus dan datar. Kris tertawa, ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Tapi pastikan kau mengembalikannya oke? Karena para pelangganku membutuhkan dia disini." Kris berkata dengan lembut dan ramah. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar Kris berkata sedemikian lembut.

"Terima kasih. Kudoakan kau segera menemukan cinta sejatimu." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat lalu langsung menyambar lengan Chanyeol.

Kris yang masih duduk di kursinya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi keanehan yang baru saja terjadi.

_Tidak bisakah hari-hariku berjalan normal sehari saja?_

_._

_._

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Ddeobboki! Aku ingin ddeobboki hyung!" Baekhyun menyahut gembira dengan tangannya yang kini menggandeng erat tangan Chanyeol. "Aku juga ingin makan bibimbap." Tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah adik kecil, sepertinya aku tahu kedai makanan korea yang enak di sekitar sini."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka dipanggil adik kecil." Baekhyun melepas gandengan tangan mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan hyung. Hyung tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bagaimana dengan adik manis? Kau suka?"

Baekhyun tak merespon, namun Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai persetujuan. Chanyeol kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka menemukan kedai makanan korea yang dimaksud. Chanyeol pun segera memesan makanan yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan pun datang. Baekhyun makan dengan lahap, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Ini sangat enak hyung. Kau mau? AAAAAAAA." Baekhyun meraih garpunya, menusuk sebuah kue beras ddeobboki kemudian mengarahkannya pada mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Bagaimana, enak kan? Ini bahkan lebih enak dari masakan Italia." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju untuk menyenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka masakan Italia?"

"Habis appa dan umma _nyam_ juga _nyam _koki masakan Italia."

"Jadi kau tidak suka masakan Italia karena setiap hari bosan makan masakan Italia?"

"Bukan, tapi..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak karena menyadari kini bibirnya belepotan saus ddeoboki, ketika hendak mengelap dengan ujung lengan bajunya, Chanyeol menyela. "Hei jangan gunakan bajumu, itu kotor. Kemarilah." Chanyeol meraih sapu tangan di saku celananya kemudian mengelap saus yang menempel di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan, jangan tergesa-gesa." Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun terpaku akan tindakan Chanyeol. Tindakan sederhana namun membuat Baekhyun merasakan desiran aneh. Apa ini? Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dering ponsel menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_  
_ Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Ponselku bunyi."

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya cepat. Ternyata sebuah pesan dari Jongin.

.

**From: Kkamjong**

_Hyung, kau dimana? Kau membolos?_

_Dimanapun kau berada, kau harus sudah di kedai sebelum waktu makan malam._

_Aku tidak mau menghadapi singa-singa kelaparan itu sendirian karena sepertinya Sehun sedang tidak fit._

_._

Chanyeol tertawa. Jongin menyebut pelanggan mereka sebagai singa-singa yang kelaparan.

.

**To: Kkamjong**

_Aku tidak membolos. Tadi aku sudah minta izin pada Kris ge._

_Sabarlah, sebentar lagi aku kembali._

Sent.

.

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

.

**From:** **Kkamjong**

_Memangnya kau sedang dimana sih?_

.

**To: Kkamjong**

_Aku sedang berkencan._

Sent.

.

5 menit tak ada balasan.

.

**From: Kkamjong**

_MWO? SEJAK KAPAN KAU PUNYA PACAR?_

_KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERITAHU AKU!?_

.

.

_Sejak kapan Chanyeol hyung punya pacar?_

_Kenapa aku bisa sampai tidak mengetahuinya?_

_Seingatku ia tidak sedang dekat siapa pun akhir-akhir ini._

Jongin menanti balasan Chanyeol dengan harap-harap cemas.

Kris berdehem ke arah Jongin diringi tatapan, '_Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin? Kau kan tahu main ponsel saat kerja itu dilarang. Sekarang cepat layani singa-singa kelaparan itu!'_

Ditatap oleh Kris yang sedingin es membuat Jongin bergidik ngiri. Jongin pun cepat-cepat menaruh kembali ponsel ke saku celananya dan kembali bekerja.

Sedangkan di luar sana, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

.

.

_Appa dan umma juga koki masakan Italia._

_Tapi bukan karena aku bosan makan masakan mereka aku jadi tidak suka masakan Italia._

_Masakakan appa dan umma enak sekali, bahkan lebih enak daripada masakan Yixing hyung._

_Namun sekarang aku tidak mau makan masakan Italia lagi karena..._

_..._

_Karena itu membuatku teringat pada kedua orang tuaku._

_Pada kenangan-kenangan indah keluargaku._

_._

Traumatik?

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kini Baekhyun bersender manis pada bahunya, tertidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membetulkan letak kepala Baekhyun agar ia merasa nyaman.

_Pasti berat sekali kehilangan orang tua pada seusianya._

_Aku bisa mengerti karena aku juga mengalaminya._

Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur benar-benar sangat manis. Diam-diam Chanyeol mencoba mencium rambut Baekhyun. Aroma manis _shampoo_ stroberi memenuhi relung paru-parunya.

"Ani hyung—aku tidak hmmm—aku tidak ingin makan pizza."

_Oh, apakah ia baru saja mengigau?_

Bahkan ketika mengigau pun ia terlihat sangat _cute_. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali melindunginya. Dalam hati Chanyeol berdoa agar bus yang ia tumpangi mogok atau berjalan selambat mungkin karena ia tidak ingin momen ini segera berakhir.

Tampaknya panah cupid telah mengenai dirinya. Tepat di hatinya.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

_a/n:  
_

Untuk readers yang nanya apakah FF ini official couple? Jawabannya adalah iya.

Tapi di sisi lain Dami juga ingin mengembangkan karakter2 yang lain.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan review. *bowing 90 degree bareng Jongin* :)


	6. Chapter 6

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 6]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu, pria keturunan China-Korea yang lahir dan besar di Canada ini adalah perwujudan dari kesempurnaan. Ia tampan, mapan, dan fisiknya rupawan. Kris Wu memiliki sepasang mata elang tajam yang akan menghujani hatimu dengan tatapan sedingin es. Alis yang tebal bertaut membuat raut wajah Kris terkesan tegas namun dagunya yang kecil memberikan kesan lembut. Bentuk hidungnya proposional, bibirnya yang mungil seakan mengundang untuk dicicipi.

Dengan anugerah seperti itu, tak heran jika banyak agensi model yang pernah menawarinya bekerja sama. Kris tidak menolak. Ia berkali-kali tampil sebagai _cover_ majalah dan membawakan _brand-brand_ terkenal. Beberapa agensi musik bahkan sempat menawarkan kontrak eksklusif tanpa audisi. Kris sempat masuk dan melakukan proses _training_ beberapa bulan sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia hanya merasa, menjadi seorang _entertainer_ bukanlah hidupnya. Kris kemudian kembali pada profesinya sebagai seorang model. Sesuatu mengubah hidupnya ketika ia melakukan pemotretan di Italia, tepatnya di Kota air, Venice.

Pada saat itu, mata Kris terhipnotis akan sebuah kedai pizza yang letaknya tersembunyi di ujung jalan. Kedai itu tidak begitu besar namun cenderung mungil. Interiornya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam _furniture_ berbahan dasar kayu. Sebuah perapian terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, memberi kehangatan saat cuaca dingin tiba. Kedai itu berada di ujung jalan, namun pada jam makan siang, wangi pizza yang baru keluar dari oven akan menguar memenuhi udara sepanjang jalan. Ketika Kris duduk di dalamnya, secara ajaib hatinya menjadi ringan dan bahagia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebuah kedai kecil namun bisa memberikan sepercik kebahagian.

Sepulangnya ke Korea, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan seluruh atribut _catwalk-_nya. Kris kemudian mengambil semua tabungan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini untuk memberi sebuah rumah mungil yang terletak di persimpangan jalan di jantung Kota Seoul. Ia berencana menyulap rumah mungil tersebut menjadi sebuah kedai pizza. Awal mulanya orang tuanya menentang keputusannya yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Kris memang tidak memiliki _background_ bisnis atau kuliner. Orang tuanya pesimis, namun Kris tidak.

Suatu hari di musim dingin, ia menempalkan pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan di depan kaca kedainya. Seminggu Kris menunggu, tak satu orang pun yang datang. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat hanya melihat pengumuman tersebut lalu berlalu. Sebulan kemudian, tepatnya ketika suhu drop hingga minus lima belas derajat, seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil mendatanginya, bertanya apakah lowongan sebagai koki masih tersedia. Ketika Kris bertanya, apa latar belakang pemuda itu melamar pekerjaan, pemuda tersebut menjawab tenang.

"Sebelum ini aku bekerja di sebuah restoran masakan Italia terbesar di Seoul. Aturan ketat ditegakan, semua makanan yang akan disajikan pada pelanggan harus melalui persetujuan chef senior. Sebagai koki pemula, aku tidak dibebaskan untuk berekspresi. Semua bekerja seperti robot dengan irama yang monoton. Hidangan memang tersaji sempurna, namun tak ada cinta di dalamnya. Aku ingin, ketika aku membuat pizza, orang yang makan pizzaku dapat merasakan separuh jiwa yang kutaruh di dalamnya."

Itulah pertemuan pertama Kris dengan Xiumin. Kris merasa, Xiumin adalah pertolongan yang dikirimkan Tuhan padanya dalam wujud seorang koki.

Kris berpikir satu koki tidaklah cukup. Untunglah pelamar kedua datang tak lama setelah itu. Pemuda bernama asli Jongdae tersebut menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia melamar sebagai koki.

"Aku merupakan koki kapal pesiar mewah yang terbisa berkeliling dunia. Setelah tiga tahun bekerja di kapal pesiar, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku merindukan sosok rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Hari pertama sekembalinya diriku ke Korea, ibuku memasak besar-besaran untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Ketika itulah aku melihat mereka memasak di dapur rumah yang kondisinya sangat sederhana, jauh dari kondisi dapurku selama di kapal pesiar. Namun aku merasa ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Ada kasih sayang yang menjadikan masakan sederhana pun bisa menjadi lezat. Sejak itulah, aku bercita-cita ingin bekerja di sebuah dapur yang hangat dan penuh tawa. Sebuah dapur yang dimana ketika aku bekerja di dalamnya, aku merasa enggan untuk pulang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris langsung menerima Chen. Ia merasa satu visi dengan Chen, yaitu ingin membuat kedai ini nantinya menjadi tempat yang meskipun kecil, namun dapat meberikan kehangatan bagi orang-orang yang makan di dalamnya.

Persoalan timbul ketika Kris menyadari belum ada satu orang pun yang melamar menjadi pelayan. Ia belum bisa membuka kedainya jika belum menemukan pelayan. Ia pun berencana untuk jemput bola, yakni mencari sendiri seseorang yang akan menempati posisi pelayan. Suatu malam ketika ia sedang melintasi sebuah jalan di pinggir Seoul, ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pemilik kedai ramen. Si pemilik kedai ramen mencaci maki si pemuda dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Pemuda yang dicaci maki hanya mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan tangis. Ketika Kris mendekati mereka, Kris mendapai ternyata penyebabnya adalah si pemuda hendak kabur tanpa membayar ramen yang telah ia makan.

"Aku hanya lupa membawa dompet."

"Jangan bikin alasan! Memangnya aku tidak tahu, kau sudah melakukan hal ini berulang-ulang kan? Heh, jawab yang jujur! Inilah akibatnya jika seorang anak hidup tanpa orang tua! Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu sama dengan mencuri! Lihat saja sampai aku melaporkanmu ke polisi, baru tahu rasa kau!" Si pemilik kedai ramen pun melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar si pemuda. Rupanya ia benar-benar ingin si pemuda ini jera. Untunglah hal itu belum sempat terjadi karena Kris menahan tangannya.

"Berapa? Berapa harga semua mangkuk ramen yang selama ini tidak ia bayar?"

"Ya! Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

Si pemuda yang matanya terpejam karena siap menahan tamparan, membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dirinya saja sudah sangat tinggi, namun si pria ini benar-benar lebih tinggi darinya. Meskipun saat itu gelap, namun si pemuda dapat melihat bahwa pria penyelamatnya ini sangat tampan. Wajah seperti itu mestinya ada di cover-cover majalah mode, di dalam mobil mewah, atau disebuah panggung gemerlap. Bukan disini, di pinggiran Kota Seoul yang kumuh.

"Apa ini cukup?" Kris mengeluarkan lima ratus ribu won dari dalam dompetnya. Si pemuda dan si pemilik kedai ramen sama-sama membelalakan mata. Si pemilik kedai ramen kemudian mengambil uang yang disodorkan Kris sekaligus memperingatkan si pemuda agar tak mengulangi perbuatannya.

"Jangan pernah datang lagi ke kedai ramenku kau mengerti!? Huh, dasar anak sialan. Kau membuang waktuku saja." Si pemilik kedai ramen bersungut-sungut kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam, meninggalkan Kris dan si pemuda yang kini terdiam.

Kris sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini. Menyelamatkan seorang pemuda yang bahkan namanya pun tidak ia tahu, benar-benar bukan sifatnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Mestinya kau biarkan saja aku dipukuli sampai mati."

Kris menoleh pada si pemuda yang kini menangis.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol." Jawab si pemuda dengan masih berlinangan air mata.

"Dengar Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan darimana asalmu. Namun satu hal yang kini harus kau tahu, kau berhutang budi padaku."

"Apa aku harus menjadi budakmu? Atau aku harus menyerahkan ginjalku?" Chanyeol meremas-remas sweaternya yang lusuh. Seribu pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya. Apakah ia baru saja keluar dari mulut singa dan masuk mulut buaya? Berbagai pikiran tentang perbudakan dan perdagangan manusia memenuhi pikirannya. Bagaimanapun juga, pria dihadapannya ini sedikit banyak potongannya mirip dengan mafia di film-film yang pernah ia tonton. Ia hanya kurang kaca mata hitam. Tapi siapa pula orang bodoh yang memakai kaca mata hitam saat tengah malam?

Mendengar kata 'budak' dan 'ginjal' membuat Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan ngeri. Kesan pertama Kris saat itu, 'Anak ini pasti sangat suka berkelakar.'

"Aku Kris Wu, kau bisa panggil aku Kris." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Tenang saja, kau sedang tidak masuk mulut buaya seperti yang kau pikirkan."

_Eh, bagaimana ia bisa baca pikiranku?_

Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan pria bernama Kris Wu ini.

"Apa kau pernah makan pizza?"

"Pizza?" Otak Chanyeol langsung bekerja membayangkan seperti apa bentuk dan rasa pizza. "Aku tak ingat. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan makanan Korea."

Tanpa membuang waktu, saat itu juga Kris memberitahunya bahwa ia akan memberinya tempat tinggal sederhana juga perkerjaan tetap. Chanyeol menatap Kris tak percaya. Bagi Park Chanyeol, seorang anak yatim piatu yang berjuang keras untuk hidup, Kris Wu yang wajahnya sangat rupawan ini merupakan penjelmaan malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan padanya. Itulah mengapa, dari semua karyawan di kedai pizza EXO saat ini, Chanyeol lah yang paling mengerti akan sisi hangat dibalik sikap dingin seorang Wu Yifan.

Kim Jongin merupakan pegawai terakhir yang Kris terima sebelum kedai pizza EXO resmi dibuka. Ia datang setelah dua bulan Kris memasang pengumuman di depan jendela kedainya. Anak muda berkulit _tan_ tersebut melamar kerja tepat di hari kelulusannya sebagai murid SMA.

"Aku butuh uang untuk mewujudkan mimpiku."

"Boleh aku tahu apa mimpimu?"

Jongin nampak ragu untuk menjawab. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal mengenai impiannya bahkan kepada orang tuanya sekali pun.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang penari profesional. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penari yang menciptakan gerakan-gerakan mempesona hingga orang-orang tak mengedipkan mata ketika mereka melihatku di panggung." Jongin menjawab dengan mantap.

Kris dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata Jongin. "Kau tahu Jongin, perjalanan meraih mimpi itu sangat rumit dan berliku. Kuharap kau tidak mengeluh dengan rintangan-rintangan kecil. Berjanjilah padaku untuk bekerja keras. Orang-orang akan mencemohmu, namun kau harus bangkit dengan kekuatanmun sendiri." Kris terdiam, merenungi perjalanan hidupnya hingga membawanya pada keputusannya saat ini.

"Mulai besok, kau sudah bisa masuk kerja."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya ke udara kemudian membungkuk berterima kasih.

Esok harinya, kedai pizza EXO resmi dibuka. Saat itu salju-salju mulai mencair, burung-burung bercicit merdu, suhu mulai menghangat. Orang-orang melangkah riang gembira karena musim semi segera tiba. Sebuah rumah mungil di persimpangan jalan kini telah disulap menjadi sebuah kedai pizza. Kedai baru di persimpangan jalan ini tidaklah besar, namun akan membuat orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya menoleh karena harum pizza yang menguar di udara. Interiornya bukanlah kelas restoran bintang lima, namun dapat membuat pengunjungnya betah berlama-lama.

Tiga bulan kemudian, seorang pria yang masih merupakan kerabat Kris datang dengan tatapan mengemis. Pria bernama Suho ini masih sepupu Kris, namun perangai keduanya sangat jauh berbeda.

"Kris, kumohon beri aku pekerjaan. Ayahku bisa membunuhku jika dalam minggu ini aku masih menganggur."

"Bukan urusanku." Sahut Kris dingin.

"Kris, bahkan untuk menjadi tukang cuci piring pun aku rela. Ayolah..." T-T

"Bahkan untuk menjadi tukang cuci piring pun aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan benar."

"Kris, aku sungguh mengatakan tentang _ayahku akan benar-benar membunuhku_." Suho memberi penekanan, berharap Kris akan luluh dengan bujukannya.

"Dengar Joonmyeon, kita sudah membahas ini sejak tiga bulan lalu. Kau tahu jawabannya tetap tidak. Kau membuang waktuku saja. Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar atau aku harus menyeretmu?"

"Kau sungguh manusia berhati dingin."

"Bagus jika kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Ketika Suho merasa harapannya telah pupus, pintu ruangan Kris terbuka. Seorang pemuda berseragam pelayan menyembul dari baliknya.

"Maaf ge jika aku mengganggu, tapi seorang _ahjumma _menelepon, apakah pizzanya bisa diantar saja ke rumahnya? Anaknya sedang sakit dan anaknya hanya ingin makan pizza. Sedangkan ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan anaknya sendirian."

Saat itu kedai Kris memang belum menyediakan jasa _Delivery Service_. Kris merasa itu belum terlalu dibutuhkan mengingat kedainya baru saja _launching_. Alis Kris bertaut, tujuan utamanya membuka kedai ini adalah untuk menyebarkan sepercik kebahagiaan. Kostumer adalah objek dari tujuan tersebut. Sebuah ide kemudian terlintas di benaknya.

"Chanyeol, beri tahu _ahjumma_ itu untuk memberi tahu alamat rumahnya secara jelas karena mulai hari ini Kim Joonmyeon akan bertugas sebagai pengantar pizza."

Suho memekik tak percaya.

"Kris, benarkah itu? Kau akhirnya memberiku pekerjaan!?"

Kris mengangguk samar. "Sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan ruanganku?"

"Dengan senang hati Tuan Yi Fan." Suho tersenyum lebar.

Ia kemudian melangkah keluar untuk melaksanakan tugas pertamanya. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintu, Suho berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya. "Kris, tampangmu memang sedingin _vampire_, tapi hatimu sehangat malaikat." Kemudian pintu tertutup.

Kris tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah hinaan atau pujian.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, anggota-anggota baru pun direkrut. Kini kedai pizza EXO telah memiliki sembilan pegawai tetap. Jika kau melongok ke dapur, kau akan bertemu dengan Xiumin si mantan koki restoran bintang lima, Chen si mantan koki kapal pesiar, dan Yixing yang pernah mengenyam pendidikan koki di Italia. Ketiga koki tersebut, dengan tangan mereka yang ajaib, siap menyajikan pizza-pizza terlezat yang pernah ada.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Karena sebelum kau memasuki kedai, kau akan disambut oleh senyum menawan Kim Jongin, pemuda dengan sejuta impian. Kemudian Sehun si maknae akan mencatat pesananmu. Chanyeol, si pemuda yatim piatu namun pekerja keras ini lah yang akan mengantarkan seloyang pizza hangat ke mejamu. Mereka bertiga juga sering bertukar tempat.

Jika kau merasa terkesan dengan interior kedai yang bersih dan terawat, kau harus berterima kasih pada Luhan, si pemuda riang yang setiap pagi dengan telaten membersihkan seluruhnya. Mungkin kau terlalu malas untuk datang ke kedai dan ingin menikmati pizza di depan Tv? Tenang saja, Tao dan Suho akan mengantarkannya langsung ke tempatmu. Meskipun jika yang mengantarkannya Suho kau harus err... menunggu _agak_ sedikit lama.

Bagi sebagian orang, Kris Wu dianggap telah membuang kesempatan emas karena menyia-nyiakan kariernya yang gemilang. Namun bagi para pegawainya, Kris tengah membangun mimpinya yang baru. Mimpi yang manis namun sederhana. Mimpi yang ia wujudkan dalam sebuah kedai pizza mungil di persimpangan jalan.

Mimpi yang sebenarnya.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 7]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"YAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN LARI KAU SUHO!"

Suho melesat cepat melewati Kris yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Suho hampir saja menabrak Sehun dengan setumpuk piring, untung saja Sehun pintar berkelit. Sedetik kemudian Xiumin muncul dengan membawa penggorengan. "Kemana perginya dia?"

"Wow wow, ada apa ini? Ini kan masih jam delapan pagi hyung. Kita bahkan belum buka." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Xiumin yang nampak siap melayangkan penggorengan ke arah Suho. Suho kini bersembunyi di bawah meja, berdoa agar Xiumin tak menemukannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa dengan keributan ini hanya duduk santai sambil mengunyah cokelat. "Kalau kau mencari Suho hyung, ia ada di bawah mejaku sekarang." Seru Chanyeol pada Xiumin.

_Sial kau Park Chanyeol._

Suho yang melihat Tao langsung pindah bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Percuma jika kau melemparkan penggorengan padaku. Penggorengannya hanya akan mengenai Tao! Hahaha." Suho tertawa penuh kemenangan.

_Menggunakan dongsaeng sebagai tameng, cih sikap macam apa itu. -_-_

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Dia menghabiskan persediaan cokelat di ruang penyimpanan!" Xiumin berteriak dengan penggorengan masih terangkat.

"Tapi aku kan tidak menghabiskannya sendirian!" Suho membela diri.

Chanyeol tersedak. Ia hampir saja memuntahkan cokelat yang ada di mulutnya. Jangan-jangan cokelat yang sedang ia kunyah saat ini merupakan salah satu cokelat curian Suho. Ia memang sudah curiga ketika Suho menawarkan cokelat gratis kepadanya tadi pagi. Diam-diam Jongin, Sehun, Luhan, dan Tao juga saling berpandangan. Mereka juga menerima cokelat dari Suho.

"KEMBALIKAN COKELAT-COKELAT ITU KIM JOONMYEON!" Xiumin kembali berteriak.

Yixing kemudian ikut keluar dari dapur untuk melihat keributan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hanya tertawa lembut sebagai reaksi. "Ia juga memberiku sebuah." Yixing kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari kantung apronnya.

Di antara semua pegawai di kedai pizza EXO, mungkin Yixing lah yang memiliki perangai paling lembut. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada tinggi, tidak pernah berbicara kasar, Yixing juga selalu tersenyum meskipun saat lelah. Ketika Yixing tertawa, ia akan tertawa dengan anggun. Beda sekali dengan tawa mulut besarnya Chanyeol.

Bagi Suho, waktu seakan terhenti ketika Yixing tertawa. Tawa Yixing adalah kicauan burung kenari, merdu dan menenangkan. Eh tidak, Yixing tidak boleh disamakan dengan burung kenari. Tawa Yixing bagaikan oksigen yang mengisi setiap sel-sel di paru-parunya. Bagaikan membutuhkan oksigen, Suho juga membutuhkan tawa Yixing agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Ya, bertahan hidup.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bertahan hidup, Suho harus berkelit dari Xiumin agar kepalanya yang berharga ini tidak bocor.

Diantara kericuhan tersebut, sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi.

Kris tertawa.

Kris tertawa sampai gigi gerahamnya kelihatan.

Apa? Kris tertawa?

Ya, Kris tertawa lepas. Kini ia tengah memegangi perutnya karena tak kuat menahan tawa. Kris tergelak namun tidak demikian dengan sembilan orang pegawainya. Sekedar informasi, mulut Xiumin dan Chen sudah terbuka selebar telapak tangan, Jongin mengucek-ngucek matanya, cokelat di mulut Chanyeol bahkan meleber melewati dagu.

Setelah puas tertawa, Kris menatap kesembilan pegawainya dengan pandangan heran. "Apa? Kenapa kalian semua menatapku? Apa kalian tidak merasa tadi itu lucu? Xiumin mengejar-ngejar Joonmyeon dengan penggorengan di tangan sedangkan Joonmyeon bersembunyi dengan bodohnya di bawah meja Chanyeol lalu ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Tao yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan tubuhnya walau sebagian!" Kris berbicara dengan sangat cepat tanpa jeda.

Apa sekarang Kris mencoba berkelakar?

Apa Kris salah makan sesuatu?

Chanyeol mengelap cokelatnya yang meleber dengan lengan bajunya, masih tak percaya. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Tuan Wu Yifan tertawa selepas itu.

Kris kemudian bangkit dari kursi agungnya lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dirinya masih sesekali tersenyum.

Nampaknya sebuah perubahan besar telah terjadi pada Kris Wu.

.

oOo

.

"Gege memanggilku?"

"Ya, ada pesanan yang harus kau antar." Kris menyerahkan setumpuk box pizza pada Tao.

"Pastikan kau menemukan alamat mereka dengan cepat karena pizza harus diantar selagi hangat."

"Tentu." Tao tersenyum manis.

Saat Tao tersenyum, Kris refleks menyentuh tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Tao siap menstarter motornya namun Kris memanggilnya lagi. "Tao!"

"Ya ge?"

"Itu—uhm—berhati-hatilah. Patuhi rambu-rambu lalu lintas, hormati orang tua yang sedang menyeberang, jangan ngebut dan yah—pulanglah dengan selamat."

_Aish, bicara apa kau ini Kris._

Tao tercengang. Kris meghawatirkannya seakan-akan ia akan mati hanya dengan mengantar pizza.

"Aku akan ingat itu."

Tao melambai pada Kris yang masih mengawasinya hingga motornya hilang di tikungan. Kris masih berdiri disana beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"Kenapa kau bengong di luar begitu ge? Kau ini melepas Tao seakan-akan dia hendak pergi perang."

"Ah, ani—Aku hanya khawatir." Kris menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke tikungan tempat motor Tao berbelok.

"Kau khawatir pizzanya tidak hangat ketika sampai di tangan pelanggan? Tenang saja, aku percaya Tao pasti bisa melakukannya. Kalau kau mau khawatir, Suho hyung lah yang mestinya kau khawatirkan."

Kris hanya diam tak menanggapi.

_Kris sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan pizzanya, tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah keselamatan Tao..._

Bibir Kris kemudian bergerak, tidak terlalu jelas karena lebih seperti gumaman.

"Chanyeol, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kantung mata Tao itu manis?"

"Mwo?"

"Iya, kantung matanya yang hitam manis sekali bukan?"

"Hah? Apa katamu ge?"

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia membalikan badannya lalu kembali memasuki kedai, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terheran-heran. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang sering memergoki Kris yang memandang Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kris juga jadi sering tersenyum, tapi bukan padanya atau pegawai lainnya. Kris hanya tersenyum pada Tao.

"Cih, sejak kapan kantung mata hitam macam panda begitu disebut manis?"

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu bagaimana menuju daerah Sichon?" Tao setengah berteriak agar suaranya tidak kalah oleh deru kendaraan bermotor. Ia sengaja memberhentikan motornya untuk menelepon Suho.

"Tentu. Dimana kau sekarang?" Suho balas berteriak. Ia sendiri sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan _Delivery Service for Lunch_.

Tao menjelaskan posisinya dan alamat yang ia tuju. Setelah mendengar arahan Suho, ia mengangguk mengerti kemudian memacu kembali motornya.

Suho tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Kris menempatkan seseorang yang belum lama tinggal di Korea pada posisi _Delivery Service_. Kenapa ia tidak menempatkan Sehun yang memang penduduk Seoul. Menempatkan Luhan juga tidak mungkin karena ia juga orang China, menempatkan Yixing? Ah, tentu saja tidak boleh. Pujaan hatinya itu terlalu berharga untuk setiap hari bergumul dengan polusi udara dan mengetuk dari pintu ke pintu. Jadi yang paling mungkin ya menempatkan Sehun.

Tapi kemudian Suho teringat akan dirinya sendiri ketika pertama kali bekerja sebagai _Delivery Service._ Ia membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk menemukan satu alamat. Yah, walaupun sekarang kemampuan Suho semakin membaik tapi tetap saja kadang ia juga masih kesulitan dalam mencari alamat. Jika dulu ia butuh waktu minimal satu jam, sekarang ia hanya butuh _lima puluh lima menit_ untuk mencari satu alamat. Itu berarti lima menit lebih cepat. Sungguh sebuah kemajuan untuk seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

_Ah Kim Joonmyeon, sejak kapan kau jadi pintar begini._

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering lagi menampilkan nama kontak 'Anak Panda.'

"Yoboseyo, hyung."

"Ne, ada apa lagi?"

"Aku sudah berada di daerah Sichon."

"Lalu?"

"...ng, apa kau tahu dimana toilet terdekat di daerah Sichon? Tiba-tiba saja aku kebelet pipis."

Suho menatap ponselnya tak percaya.

Ia kemudian menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga.

"Huang Zitao..."

"Ye hyung? Jadi dimana toiletnya? Aku sudah tidak tahan." Tao bertanya tak sabar.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik..." Suho menarik nafas dalam sebelum berteriak, "PIPIS SAJA DI BALIK POHON! Jangan meneleponku untuk hal yang tidak penting!"

_Klik_.

Tao benar-benar dalam bencana.

.

oOo

.

Kim Jongin bersenandung kecil. Saat ini ia sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin di toilet khusus pegawai. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang hitam dengan jari-jarinya kemudian berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau tampan sekali Jongin." Tubuhnya kemudian berpose ala _cover boy _majalah mode. "Ah, dengan wajah seperti ini semestinya aku jadi model saja. Aku juga tidak kalah tampan dengan Kris gege."

Luhan yang sedang mengepel lantai toilet berkomentar. "Wah, nampaknya mood-mu sedang bagus hari ini."

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku ini Channyeol hyung yang mudah _bad mood_ dan cerewet itu."

"Aku mendengarmu."

Glek.

Pintu bilik kamar mandi terbuka. Chanyeol keluar dengan celana belum terseleting.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Jongin bergidik ngeri dengan penampakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kau sibuk bercermin sampai tidak sadar kalau aku masuk toilet."

"Aish hyung, setidaknya seletingkan dulu celanamu!"

"Ups, sorry."

Luhan terkikik geli.

"Tumben sekali kau bercermin lama-lama seperti ini." Chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan hidungnya ke arah Jongmin, mengendus-endus. "Wah, kau juga pakai parfum."

Kini wajah Chanyeol dihiasi cengiran lebar.

"Jadi apakah Jonginnie sudah mulai pergi kencan?"

"Ya! Siapa yang pergi kencan. Kalau aku sedang ingin tampil rapi memangnya tidak boleh?" Jongin melayangkan protes. "Lagipula siapa yang Jonginnie? Aish."

"Tapi pipimu sudah semerah saus pizza Jonginnie." Chanyeol semakin menggoda Jongin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah deheman kecil terdengar. Sepasang mata setajam elang menatap ke arah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Tangannya terlipat dan bola matanya bergerak memandang Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Luhan satu persatu bergantian. Inilah salah satu kharisma Kris, ia tidak perlu berkata-kata namun ketiga pegawainya ini sudah mengerti maksudnya. _'Mau sampai kapan kalian bergosip di toilet? Apa kalian tidak mendengar suara perut-perut yang berteriak minta diisi? Cepat keluar dan layani mereka!'_

.

.

Tiga puluh lingkaran.

Jongin menatap puas pada kalender yang ada ditangannya. Ia melingkari sebuah lingkaran terakhir pada sebuah angka kemudian tersenyum puas. Ia meletakkan kembali kalender tersebut di meja Kris. Ya, sudah tiga puluh hari sejak Kyungsoo berjanji untuk datang ke kedai pizza EXO dengan ibunya. Jongin sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari yang spesial ini. Ia bahkan menyetrika seragamnya sampai benar-benar licin. Ia harus kelihatan menawan hari ini. Dengan gelisah Jongin melirik ke arah jam dinding, berharap agar jam makan siang cepat datang.

Pukul 12.00 PM

Jongin berjaga-jaga di depan pintu, siap menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Pukul 01.00 PM

Kedai sangat ramai. Kris tak henti-hentinya meneriakan orderan pelanggan pada para koki di dapur, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan datang.

Pukul 02.00 PM

Waktu makan siang hampir usai. Jongin berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo akan datang sebentar lagi.

Pukul 03.00 PM

Hari menjelang sore. Jongin mulai gelisah. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

Pukul 04.00 PM

Jongin sangat gelisah. Ia bahkan mulai tidak fokus. Chanyeol berkali-kali memarahinya karena bukannya bekerja, Jongin malah sibuk melamun.

Pukul 06.00 PM

Matahari mulai terbenam tanda memasuki waktu makan malam. Telinga Jongin tegak setiap kali mendengar bunyi _klining_ pelan khas lonceng pintu kedai, namun ia harus berkali-kali kecewa karena yang datang bukan Kyungsoo.

Pukul 08.00 PM

Jongin mulai kelihatan seperti mayat hidup. Ia seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Chanyeol berhenti memarahinya dan kini malah menaruh kasihan.

Pukul 09.00 PM

Luhan menurunkan tirai, membereskan bangku-bangku, dan mengepel lantai.

Pukul 09.30 PM

Luhan membalik tanda 'Open' menjadi 'Closed'. Satu persatu pegawai mulai pulang. Jongin terpekur di samping kaca yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Ia masih ingin menunggu. Ia masih yakin Kyungsoo akan datang. Ia masih yakin Kyungsoo akan menepati janjinya.

Pukul 10.00 PM

Lampu kedai telah dimatikan.

Jongin duduk di sudut kedai, menyendiri. Jongin menggeletakkan kepalanya di meja, ia sudah pasrah. Chanyeol menghampirinya lalu mengajaknya pulang.

"Mungkin dia akan datang besok." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin lembut, berusaha menghibur sahabatnya. Jongin hanya menoleh sekilas padanya tak berminat.

"Percayalah padaku, dia akan datang. Dia—orang yang ditunggumu itu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai respon. Hatinya sangat sedih. Hari telah resmi berakhir. Jongin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengingkari janjinya.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Aish, kau ini seperti bukan Jongin yang ku kenal." Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh sahabatnya untuk bangun. Saat ini ia tidak mau banyak bertanya apa yang menyebabkan Jongin jadi seperti ini. Chanyeol menyimpan pertanyaannya meskipun ia penasaran siapa orang yang ditunggu Jongin. Tidak bijak rasanya langsung menanyakan saat ini. Ia mengerti, Jongin membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian.

Pukul 10.15 PM

Pintu dikunci.

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedai. Kakinya melangkah pulang menuju jalanan yang lenggang, namun hatinya masih tertinggal. Jongin berbalik, menatap ke seberang jalan, berharap menemukan Kyungsoo disana meskipun hanya bayang-bayang. Namun yang ia temukan hanya kehampaan. Jongin memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit.

Kini ia belajar bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu berharap pada sesuatu bernama cinta.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

a/n:

Tolong ingetin Dami ya kalau Dami melakukan typo. Review panjang lebar juga ga apa-apa kok. Author malah seneng bacanya :D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memfavoritekan dan memfollow cerita ini.

Sampai ketemu next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 8]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Wu Yi Fan akhir-akhir ini sering tersenyum. Ia tersenyum pada pengantar koran, ia tersenyum pada paman penjual es krim, ia tersenyum pada anak-anak kecil, ia tersenyum pada bibi penjual bunga, ia tersenyum pada setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Tapi ketika ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki kedai miliknya, ia kembali menjadi seorang Kris Wu. Kris yang dingin, Kris yang tidak banyak bicara, Kris yang jarang tersenyum.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Kris datang diiringi ucapan selamat pagi yang riang dari Luhan. Seperti hari-hari biasanya pula, Kris tak menanggapinya. Kris berjalan memasuki ruangan pribadinya, menggantungkan jasnya, kemudian merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit sambil berdoa agar hari ini kedai kembali ramai.

Belum sempat ia menyesap kopi pertamanya, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk. Bola mata Kris terbelalak tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia baca. Ia cepat-cepat menyambar jasnya lalu berjalan keluar melewati Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Oh, selamat pagi ge! Hari yang cerah untuk menjalankan bisnis pizza!" Sapa Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Mwo? Tapi kau kan baru saja datang."

"Aku harus menjemput ibuku di bandara. Dia baru saja datang dari Canada."

"Tapi kau tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin..." Chanyeol bertanya heran."...atau aku yang tidak mendengar?" Chanyeol mengetahui jika Kris memang lahir dan dibesarkan di Canada. Tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Ibu Kris.

"Tidak. Beliau juga tidak memberitahuku. Ini sangat mendadak." Seribu pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Kris. _Kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba datang?_

"Hari ini aku ingin kau menggantikan tugasku; mengelola pesanan dan menjaga kasir." Perintah Kris pada Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian Luhan menyela, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja? Kurasa Chanyeol akan sibuk sekali."

Kris nampak berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Lalu kau Chanyeol, pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar. Dan yang terpenting, pastikan Suho tidak membuat keributan."

"Kau bisa mengandalkan aku ge!" seru Chanyeol dalam posisi hormat bak prajurit.

Kris pun keluar diiringi lambaian dari kedua pegawainya tersebut, namun hatinya tidak tenang.

_Untuk apa ibunya tiba-tiba datang ke Korea?_

_._

oOo

.

"Yuhuuuu~ Yixing sayang~" Suho berputar-putar bak penari balet di depan pintu dapur dengan seikat bunga di tangannya.

Sehun yang melihat kegilaan Suho hanya bisa menggeleng heran. Ia heran sekali sunbaenimnya ini nampak selalu gembira setiap saat seakan-akan tidak pernah mengalami kesusahan hidup.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yixing kemudian keluar dengan apron putihnya. "Oh, selamat pagi Suho-sshi." Yixing tersenyum sopan.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Suho terpaku jika dihadapkan dengan senyum Yixing. Ketika Yixing tersenyum, mata kuacinya terlihat seperti manik-manik yang bersinar. Senyum Yixing cukup membuat Suho mangap seperti orang bodoh. Err, tunggu. Suho kan memang sedikit _bodoh_...?

"Ya! Kau menghalangi jalanku." Chen berkata gusar.

"Wah, bunganya cantik sekali." Tanpa basa-basi Xiumin merampas bunga yang ada di tangan Suho kemudian membenamkan hidungnya, menghirup aroma manis bunga mawar.

"Ya—ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bunga itu bukan untukmu!" Suho hendak mengambil kembali bunga yang dirampas Xiumin, namun Chen menahan tubuhnya. "Chen apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" Suho meronta-ronta.

"Yixing-sshi, mari kita mulai bekerja." Xiumin berkata ramah pada Yixing sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Suho.

Yixing, Chen, dan Xiumin pun masuk ke dapur dengan bunyi BLAM keras. Namun Suho masih bisa mendengar teriakan melengking Xiumin dari dalam. "SUHO, AWAS KALAU KAU MENCOBA MASUK KE DAPUR KETIKA KAMI BEKERJA!"

Malangnya Suho, kini ia hanya bisa tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Pasrah.

.

oOo

.

"Jadi—bagaimana bisnis kedaimu?" Seorang wanita duduk di samping Kris dengan secangkir teh herbal di tangan kanannya. Ia menyesap sedikit kemudian meletakkannya kembali di meja dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun.

"Baik-baik saja." Jawab Kris singkat.

Kris menatap ibunya dengan kening berkerut. Wanita setengah baya di sampingnya belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Kris tentang alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba datang ke Korea.

"Kau masih saja dingin. Apa kau juga berlaku seperti ini pada pegawai-pegawai di kedaimu?" protes ibu Kris.

"Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Ibunya tak acuh.

"Ibu!"

"Baiklah, ibu akan memesan makanan untuk kita berdua." Mrs. Wu kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat gagang telepon, berbicara sepelan mungkin dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

.

.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan kami antar dalam tiga puluh menit. Terima kasih telah memesan pizza kami." Luhan menutup telepon dengan punya _klik_ pelan. Ia kemudian bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang berjalan dengan sebuah nampan. "Apa kau melihat Suho?"

"Suho hyung sedang mengantarkan pesanan."

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih Jongin."

Mata Luhan kemudian menangkap sosok Tao yang baru saja hendak berangkat untuk mengantarkan pizza. "Tao!" Panggilnya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Tao dalam bahasa China.

"Ada satu pesanan lagi yang harus kau antar."

.

.

"Aw!" Xiumin meringis ketika sebuah pisau mengenai jari telunjuknya.

"Oh, jarimu terluka!" Yixing berkata panik. Tunggu disini, aku akan ambilkan obat. Yixing segera melesat menuju kotak P3K.

Chen yang baru saja keluar dari ruang penyimpanan bahan dengan karung tepung di bahunya menoleh pada Xiumin. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chen.

"Jariku..." Xiumin menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang kini sudah berlumuran darah. Nampaknya lukanya cukup parah.

Chen menjatuhkan karung tepung dengan bunyi BAM keras. Ia berlari panik menghampiri Xiumin.

"Aish, kau ini seperti bukan koki saja." tanpa memperoleh persetujuan Xiumin, Chen memasukan jari telunjuk Xiumin ke dalam mulutnya, menelan semua darah Xiumin tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. Hal ini membuat pipi Xiumin terasa panas. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Chen.

"Apa masih sakit?" Chen kini menyentuh dagu Xiumin lembut, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Yixing yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan segulung perban dan antiseptik dalam genggaman menatap mereka dari balik pintu.

Tersenyum.

.

.

Tao memacu motornya menuju area pemukiman elite di wilayah Gangnam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sebuah apartemen yang tertera dalam secarik kertas berisikan alamat yang ditulis Luhan. Baru kali ini ia memasuki wilayah Gangnam, ia merasa sedikit bingung. Daripada membuang-buang waktu, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang lewat.

"Maaf, apakah anda tahu dimana apartemen Hyundai Building?"

"Disana. Kau lihat gedung yang tinggi itu?" Bola mata Tao mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan orang tersebut. Ia dapat melihat sebuah gedung tinggi berarsitektur modern dari kejauhan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Tao segera memacu motornya kembali.

Apartemen mewah Hyundai Building memiliki sistem keamanan yang ketat. Tao diberondong beberapa pertanyaan oleh _security_ sebelum akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk. Hal ini cukup menyita waktu mengingat bahasa Koreanya yang tidak terlalu lancar. Untunglah si _securit_y bisa mengerti maksud ucapannya. Tao hanya khawatir pizza di tangannya tidak lagi hangat.

Setelah yakin menemukan unit yang dimaksud, Tao memencet bel.

_Ting tongTing tong_

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat.

Seorang wanita setengah baya berdiri dengan setelan masa kini dan _gesture_ yang sangat anggun.

"_Delivery service_ kedai pizza EXO." Tao menyerukan slogan tempatnya bekerja.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Apakah kau kesulitan menemukan rumah ini?"

"Tidak nyonya, apa saya terlalu lama?"

"Hmmm—tidak juga." Wanita itu kemudian membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Masuklah?"

"M-mwo?"

"Iya, masuklah."

Tao memandang si nyonya rumah dengan bingung, namun si nyonya rumah hanya mengangguk. Dengan ragu, Tao melangkah kakinya masuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan berinterior mewah. Matanya menangkap sebuah pigura besar berbingkai warna emas. Pada foto tersebut terdapat sepasang suami istri dan putera mereka. Si ayah memakai tuxedo dan si ibu memakai gaun berwarna merah dengan potongon simpel namun anggun. Putera mereka duduk di pangkuan si ibu, juga memakai tuxedo. Sungguh sebuah potret keluarga yang elegan.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Tao menggeleng sopan. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Itu bagus, kita bisa makan siang bersama. O ya, siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Tao, lengkapnya Huang Zithao, nyonya."

"Tao—apa kau orang China?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Wah, kebetulah sekali. Suamiku juga orang China, tapi ia sudah tiada. Aku Kim Seung In, aku sendiri orang Korea, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Mrs. Wu." Ada rasa sedih tersirat ketika Mrs. Wu menyebutkan tentang suaminya.

Mrs. Wu kemudian menggiring Tao menuju ruang makan. Si salah satu kursi telah duduk seorang pemuda. Betapa terkejutnya ketika pemuda tersebut menoleh pada Tao. Tao pun tak kalah kaget.

"Gege!?"

"Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ja-jadi, ini rumahmu?"

.

.

"Pizzanya enak juga. Ini seperti yang pernah kumakan sewaktu mengunjungi Italia. Bukankah begitu Yi Fan?"

Yang ditanya hanya merengut di bangkunya.

Tak disangka, respon malah datang dari Tao. "Salah seorang koki kami memang pernah mengenyam pendidikan koki di Italia. Selain itu ada yang pernah bekerja di restoran bintang lima, yang lainnya pernah bekerja di kapal pesiar."

"Benarkah? Hmmm, aku jadi semakin ingin mengunjungi kedai pizza EXO. Kau tidak makan Yi Fan? Ini sangat enak."

"Ibu, apa maksud semua ini?" Kris bertanya dalam bahasa China.

"Jadi, apa anakku ini memperlakukan para pegawai dengan baik? Bagaimana dia ketika memimpin? Ceritakanlah, jangan ada yang ditutupi supaya aku bisa langsung menghukumnya jika ia pernah berbuat yang tak menyenangkan padamu." Tanya lagi tanpa menanggapi protes puteranya.

Tao melirik Kris bingung, sedangkan yang dilirik tampak pucat pasi.

"K-kris gege sangat baik pada kami." Tao melirik Kris lagi untuk mengecek apakah yang ia lakukan sudah cukup benar.

"Begitu? Kusangka anakku ini seorang pribadi yang sangat dingin." Mrs. Wu melemparkan pandangan menuduh pada Kris. "Jadi Yifan, maksud Ibu datang kemari adalah untuk bertemu dengan calon menantu Ibu. Jadi kapan kau akan mengenalkannya?"

Kris yang sedang menegak segelas air hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"A-apa?"

"Itu benar." Jawab ibunya tanpa keraguan. "Jadi Tao, kau kan salah satu karyawan Yi Fan. Apakah kau tahu siapa orang yang sedang dekat dengan anakku yang dingin ini? Kuharap ada sesorang yang tahan dengan sikapnya."

Tao tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kini bola mata Tao berpindah-pindah dari Kris lalu ke Mrs. Wu. Kris melotot, ekspresinya terlihat sangat kalut.

Belum puas, Mrs. Wu kembali melempar pertanyaan pada Tao. "Apa menurutmu puteraku tampan?"

"N-ne, sangat tampan nyonya." Kini Tao meremas-remas ujung kemejanya, gugup.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

"Ibu!" Kris benar-benar kesal kali ini. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursi tanpa berucap satu patah kata pun. Mrs. Wu hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat ulah puteranya yang melenggang begitu saja. Namun sebenarnya Kris angkat kaki agar ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia tidak ingin ibunya menyadari itu, apalagi Tao.

"Ck, benar-benar persis ayahnya." Mrs. Wu menghela nafas kemudian berkata ramah pada Tao. "Nah nak, ayo dihabiskan pizzanya."

Tao yang masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengiris sepotong pizza dan memasukannya ke mulut. Pada suapan pertama, bola matanya melebar. "Wah, ini benar-benar enak." Ia takjub akan keju yang meleleh dengan lembut di di lidahnya. Tao yang polos akhirnya makan dengan lahap sampai semua piring tandas.

"Ini sangat lezat!"

Mulut Tao memang sibuk mengunyah, namun pertanyaan dari Mrs. Wu terus melekat di kepalanya. Pertanyaan tersebut terus bersarang bahkan sampai ia kembali ke kedai. Malam harinya, Tao tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena nyatanya pertanyaan Mrs. Wu masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

_Apakah aku tertarik pada Kris ge?_

_._

oOo

.

"Hoaaammmm... Aku ngantuk sekali." Chanyeol menguap lebar. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk karena semalam begadang menonton pertandingan klub bola kesayangan. Di sampingnya, Jongin, nampak sama kusutnya. Namun Chanyeol mengetahui, Jongin tidak mengantuk seperti dirinya, akan tetapi sahabatnya itu sedang patah hati. Ya, patah hati.

Jongin kini tidak lagi melingkari kalender di meja Kris dengan lingkaran-lingkaran bulat berwarna merah. Ia sudah lelah menghitung. Sudah seminggu sejak Kyungsoo melanggar janji bahwa ia akan datang ke kedai bersama ibunya. Namun Jongin tetap tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan dirinya yang suka menerawang ke seberang jalan lewat kaca transparan kedai. Ia tetap berharap, mungkin saja Kyungsoo ada di seberang jalan sana.

"Menurutmu, apa aneh jika aku menyukai seseorang yang jauh lebih muda dariku?" Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan pada Jongin.

"..."

"Ya! Jongin! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin malas.

"Bahkan jika dia anak SD?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau hanya akan tampak seperti pedofil. Itu saja." Jongin menjawab asal.

Namun jawaban Jongin tadi benar-benar membuat Chanyeol berpikir. "Pedofil ya, hmmm..."

"Memangnya siapa anak SD yang sudah menarik hatimu?"

Ditanya seperti itu kontan membuat Chanyeol gelagapan. "A-ani, itu—"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau cerita." Jongin berkata datar.

"Aish, kau ini! Bujuk aku sedikit kek. Kau sendiri juga belum bercerita siapa orang yang membuatmu merana seperti ini. Setiap hari melamun di samping jendela, mencoret-coret kalender di meja Kris ge, membuatku repot aku karena kau jadi tidak fokus bekerja." Chanyeol mencibir.

Jongin menghela nafas berat.

"Dia—seseorang dengan mata bulat mempesona." Jongin mengela nafas lagi kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Dia belum pernah makan pizza. Baru kali itu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang belum pernah makan pizza seumur hidupnya." Jongin kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan. "Tapi kini ia sudah pernah makan pizza karena aku yang memberikannya. Ya, aku memberikan sekotak pizza buatan Xiumin hyung. Ia berjanji akan kembali ke kedai ini, tapi sampai hari ini dia tidak pernah datang." Kini Jongin meletakkan dagunya di meja, persis orang frustasi.

Chanyeol menatap sahabat di sampingnya tak bekedip.

"Cinta benar-benar membuatmu jadi tak waras." Komentar Chanyeol pada cerita aneh Jongin. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Jongin. Ia harus segera berbuat sesuatu untuk kepentingan cintanya sendiri.

.

.

_Lima huruf yang bisa membuat orang mabuk kepayang. Perasaan kasih sayang, perasaan terpikat, perasaan ingin dimiliki dan memiliki._

_._

Sehun, si maknae ini nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menuliskan isi pada kotak-kotak kosong dengan pensilnya. _ C-I-N-T-A_

_._

_Lima huruf, keadaan dimana kau ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai._

_._

"Ah, ini mudah sekali." _ R-I-N-D-U_

_._

_Lima huruf, makanan khas Italia berbahan dasar roti, keju, dan daging cincang yang dimasak dengan cara dipanggang._

_._

"PIZZA." Jawab seseorang yang mengagetkan Sehun.

"G-gege! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Kau sedang apa? Mengisi TTS ya? Coba sini kulihat." Luhan melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip buku TTS di tangan Sehun.

"Ani!" Sehun menutup buku TTS-nya secepat kilat.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena kau pintar. Dalam sekejap kau pasti bisa mengisi semuanya."

"Ani.. Aku tidak sepintar itu. Oh ya, apa bahumu sudah sembuh?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Terima kasih ge."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih peduli pada kesehatanmu. Jangan menganggap remeh rasa sakit sekecil apapun, oke?"

Sahun tersenyum, Luhan memang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Gege... Apa akhir pekan ini kau ada waktu?" Sehun bertanya takut-takut.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani—aku—hmmm... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya. Aku punya dua tiket taman ria. Itu pun—jika kau mau." Sehun tak berani menatap mata Luhan ketika mengucapkannya. Degupan jantungnya bertambah cepat tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Bagaiman jika Luhan menolak?

Tak disangka, Luhan tersenyum. Ia pun menjawab riang. "Baiklah, jam berapa?"

"Hari minggu jam sepuluh pagi di depan Gwanghamun Square, bagaimana?" sahut Sehun cepat. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

Luhan nampak berpkir sebentar kemudian berkata, "Bukankah pada kencan pertama, semestinya seorang pria menjemput kekasihnya di depan rumah?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan pun melenggang meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan tak percaya.

_Apakah itu artinya, dia memintaku menjemput di depan rumahnya?_

Percikan kembang api memenuhi hati Sehun. Perasaannya laksana musim semi yang dihujani kelopak _cherry blossom_ yang bermekaran. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

_Lima huruf yang bisa membuat orang mabuk kepayang. Perasaan kasih sayang, perasaan terpikat, perasaan ingin dimiliki dan memiliki._

C-I-N-T-A.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

a/n:

Semua pairing sudah terkonsep, bahkan sampai ending. Semua pairing bakal Dami munculkan satu persatu. Sengaja saya ga mencampurkan semua pairing di setiap chapter soalnya takut _feel _nya ga dapet.

Akhir kata, author harap readers belum bosan ya ngikutin cerita Delivery Service.

See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

a/n:

Hello!

Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti cerita Delivery Service. :)

Dami nulis chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya **Norah Jones** yang judulnya **"Don't Know Why"** tapi lirik yang ditulis di chapter ini malah lirik dari lagu **"Sunrise"** tapi tetap dari **Norah Jones** juga.

Pada tau kan lagunya?

Hehe, langsung aja deh. Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 9]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Musik jazz mengalun lembut dari dalam sebuah kedai pizza. Kedai tersebut tidaklah besar juga tidak mewah. Dinding luarnya terbuat dari batu bata merah dengan sebuah kaca transparan berukuran besar terletak di salah satu sisinya. Lewat kaca tersebut, kau bisa melihat dengan jelas aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam. Di bagian luar kedai terdapat berbagai macam pot bunga; ada mawar, lili, krisan, aster, dan lain sebagainya. Seorang pegawai dengan telaten menyirami mereka satu persatu secara teratur setiap pagi dan sore hari. Di pintunya terdapat sebuah lonceng kecil yang berbunyi jika kau mendorong daun pintu.

.

_Sunrise, sunrise  
Looks like morning in your eyes  
But the clocks held 9:15 for hours  
Sunrise, sunrise  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried  
'Cause the afternoon's already come and gone  
And i said ooh, ooh, ooh, to you..._

_._

"Aku suka musik jazz." Yixing berkata lembut pada seseorang yang kini tengah memandanginya. "Aku suka musik jazz, namun adikku lebih suka musik klasik."

"A-aku juga suka musik." Suho berkata tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Yixing. Tubuhnya membeku di bawah pengaruh senyum Yixing. Sudah tiga bulan sejak Yixing bergabung dengan kedai pizza EXO. Tiga bulan dan belum ada _progress_ dalam persolana cinta mereka. Tiga bulan dan ia masih saja gugup jika dihadapkan dengan Yixing.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan ge?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi momen berduaan Suho. Suho mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau mau membantuku mencuci sayuran juga seperti Suho? Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol meraih sekeranjang plastik berisi sayuran lalu mulai mencucinya.

"Kau pasti kerepotan karena Xiumin tiba-tiba meminta cuti." Suho berusaha menarik perhatian Yixing.

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Aku sih tidak masalah. Tapi aku kasihan sekali pada Chen."

Yixing mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang ber-apron putih yang kini tengah memandang oven dengan tatapan kosong. Xiumin harus pulang ke tempat kelahirannya karena ada kerabatnya yang meninggal dunia. Xiumin dan Chen ibarat spatula dan wajan, saling melengkapi. Jika yang satu hilang maka yang satu lagi tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

"Yah_—_aku harap Xiumin hyung segera kembali. Pasti sedih sekali rasanya jika ada sanak saudara yang tiada." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan karena sejak kecil ia sudah sendirian. Namun ia tetap mencoba bersimpati.

"Tadi katamu kau suka musik jazz. Apa kau juga senang menyanyi? Aku jadi penasaran dengan suaramu. Pasti merdu sekali." Suho mencoba mengembalikan mereka pada topik awal. Misi terbarunya saat ini adalah mengenal Yixing lebih dalam.

"Ah ani, adikku lebih pandai bernyanyi."

"Baekhyun pandai bernyanyi?" Telinga Chanyeol langsung tegak ketika Yixing menyebut tentang adiknya.

"Ya, ia bisa meraih nada-nada yang tinggi." Terang Yixing lagi. "Oh ya, aku lupa berterima kasih padamu karena telah menemani adikku makan siang tempo hari. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Ah itu sih bukan apa-apa ge." Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Dia masih saja bersikap manja, padahal tahun depan dia sudah jadi murid SMA."

"MWO? JADI BAEKHYUN ITU BUKAN ANAK SD?" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak ketika mengucapkannya. Di seberang sana, Chen melempar pandangan gusar karena merasa terganggu.

"Kau pasti menyangka dia masih kecil bukan? Itulah mengapa ia tidak suka dipanggil anak kecil. Dia memang lebih mungil diantara anak-anak sebayanya. Tapi dia sangat manis bukan? Aku sangat menyayanginya." Yixing tersenyum lembut ketika menceritakan tentang adik kesayangannya. Ada kasih sayang yang terpancar dari kedua iris cokelatnya.

Chanyeol yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya mengangguk setuju.

_Baekhyun memang manis—_

_Sangat manis._

"Jadi selain jazz, musik apalagi yang kau suka?" Suho belum menyerah. Dalam hati ia merasa kesal dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Yixing. Yixing hampir lupa kalau Suho juga ada disana.

"Aku suka musik—"

"Apa Baekhyun pernah bilang sesuatu tentangku?" potong Chanyeol. Ia semakin penasaran dengan Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat lega setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah anak SD seperti yang ia pikirkan. Tahun depan anak manis itu masuk SMA? Berarti dia sudah remaja bukan...?

_Ia bukan pedofil seperti tuduhan Jongin._

_Yeah, dia bukan pedofil._

Hal ini cukup untuk membuatnya senyum-senyum sepanjang hari.

"Jadi ge, apa Baekhyun pernah bilang sesuatu tentangku?" ulang Chanyeol antusias.

"Ah, iya. Dia bilang—"

"Apa kau punya penyanyi favorit? Atau grup band mungkin?" Suho tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, aku punya. Itu—"

"Apa Baekhyun memang suka sekali masakan Korea?"

"Ya, dia—"

"Apa kau suka lagu gangnam style?"

"Ani, aku—"

Baru saja Yixing hendak menjawab, ucapannya kembali terpotong. Suho dan Chanyeol kini tengah saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"YA PARK CHANYEOL! KAU INI JANGAN MENGINTERUPSIKU!"

"HYUNG YANG TERUS-TERUSAN MENYELAKU!"

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU PADA HYUNG-MU! #*%&! ?!"

"MWO? ENAK SAJA! #*%&! ?!"

Chanyeol dan Suho terlibat adu mulut sengit. Chanyeol mengambil _sebuah_ mentimun, siap untuk melemparkannya ke arah Suho. Di satu sisi Suho tidak mau kalah, di tangannya juga sudah terdapat _beberapa buah_ paprika.

Yixing berusaha mendamaikan keduanya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Yixing yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa berteriak apalagi berkata kasar hanya pasrah dengan pertengkaran kucing dan anjing kedai pizza EXO ini.

Sebuah suara menggelegar akhirnya berhasil membuat mereka gencatan senjata.

"YA KALIAN BERDUA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SAYURANKU YANG BERHARGA!? JIKA KALIAN MASIH MAU RIBUT SEBAIKNYA KELUAR KALIAN DARI DAPURKU!" Chen berteriak dengan suara _falsetto_ penyanyi bak seriosa. Kedua tangannya siap melayangkan loyang pizza pada kepala Suho dan Chanyeol.

"AKU BERI WAKTU HITUNGAN JIKA KALIAN MASIH SAYANG DENGAN NYAWA KALIAN! LIMA... EMPAT... TIGA..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Suho dan Chanyeol kabur secepat kilat menyelamatkan diri. Sebelum lenyap di balik pintu, Chanyeol masih sempat menyerukan protes. "Chen hyung, ternyata jika sedang marah kau lebih menyeramkan dari Xiumin hyuuuung!"

Chen mendengus kesal. "Cih dasar. Apa tidak bisa kedai ini tenang sehari saja."

"Maafkan aku Chen, aku yang membawa mereka kemari." Yixing merasa bersalah karena awalnya Suho dan Chanyeol datang ke dapur untuk membantunya.

"Ah ani, ini bukan salahmu. Kurasa moodku saja yang jelek karena Xiumin tidak ada disini. Ditambah kedua idot itu membuat keributan." Raut Chen berubah sedih ketika menyebut nama kekasihnya. Ia merindukan Xiumin. Ia kembali menggiling adonan pizza dengan tidak bergairah.

"Kurasa Xiumin juga pasti merindukanmu." Yixing berusaha menghibur Chen yang saat ini tengah mengunyah paprika mentah saking frustasi. "Bersabarlah."

"Minseok~ cepatlah kembali."

Nampaknya Chen benar-benar merindukan 'spatula' nya.

.

oOo

.

"_Ibu datang untuk melihat calon pendampingmu."_

"_Mwo? Calon pendamping apanya? Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar."_

"_Apa ibu tidak salah dengar? Kau ini anak ibu yang tampan. Baik wanita maupun pria sudah pasti tergila-gila denganmu. Pokoknya Ibu tidak mau tahu, sebelum Ibu kembali ke Canada, kau harus sudah mengenalkan seseorang. Ibu tidak peduli dia itu pria atau wanita!"_

_._

Kris memijit-mijit keningnya. Ucapan ibunya semalam terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Kris kemudian teringat ketika minggu lalu Tao mengantarkan pizza ke rumahnya. Sungguh suatu kebetulan. Ia tahu ibunya memang sengaja memesan pizza di kedai miliknya. Namun sebuah kebetulankah jika Tao yang mengantarkannya? Jika kemarin Suho yang melakukannya tentu ceritanya akan jadi lain.

_Untunglah Tao..._

_Ya, untunglah. _

_Tao yang diam-diam selalu Kris perhatikan..._

_Eh apa?_

_Tidak, itu tidak benar._

Tapi sejak Tao bergabung dengan kedai EXO, Kris memang jadi lebih sering tersenyum. Kris pun semakin semangat bekerja karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Tao setiap paginya. Sejak hari dimana Kris menerima Tao, Kris memang tidak memunafikan diri jika ia memang tertarik secara fisik pada Tao. Kaki Tao yang jenjang, dadanya yang bidang, bibirnya yang lucu seperti kucing...

Tok tok tok

_Huh! Siapa yang berani-beraninya menggangguku ketika sedang memikirkan Tao?_

"Masuk."

"Gege memanggilku?"

Tubuh Kris seketika mengejang ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara Tao. Tao masuk dengan langkah seringan kucing. Sebenarnya ia merasa canggung. Ini kedua kalinya ia masuk ruangan pribadi Kris setelah yang pertama yaitu saat wawancara kerja. Namun kejadian di rumah Kris kemarin membuat rasa canggungnya meningkat dua kali lipat.

"Duduklah." Perintah Kris dingin, padahal ia gugup setengah mati.

Tao mematuhi perintah Kris. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kris memanggilnya. Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan? Apa selama ini kerjanya kurang memuaskan? Jangan-jangan ia akan dipecat?

_Tidak, itu tentu saja tidak akan terjadi._

Tao meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?" Tao memutuskan kalimat inilah yang ia pilih untuk bertanya pada Kris.

.

_Satu-satunya kesalahanmu adalah terlahir dengan lingkar mata yang manis itu Tao. _

_Eh, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Kris!_

_._

"Ehem, " Kris melonggarkan dasinya. Ia merasa suhu ruangan menjadi panas. Berduaan saja dengan Tao di ruang pribadinya membuat pori-porinya berlomba mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kris mencengkram pegangan kursinya ketika berbicara, "Aku punya permintaan."

"Ya ge?"

.

_Oh lihatlah, sekarang sepasang iris hitam indahnya memandang tepat ke arahku dengan rasa ingin tahu._

_._

Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Kris lepas dari pesona iris Tao. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja, ke langit-langit, ke lampu, kemana pun agar ia tak terhipnotis oleh pesona Tao.

Setelah dirasakan kesadarannya telah kembali, Kris melanjutkan, "Aku punya dua permintaan, yang pertama... jangan beritahu siapa pun mengenai kejadian kemarin."

Tao tampak bingung. "Kejadian kemarin?"

.

_Oh lihatlah, sekarang bibir kucingnya mengerucut seiring pertanyaan yang ia ajukan._

_Sadar Kris! Kau harus sadar!_

_._

"Benar, kejadian saat di rumahku. Terutama saat ibuku yang cantik menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya ke Korea. Tentunya kau belum lupa bukan?" Kris bersikeras agar suaranya tetap terdengar tajam. Alih-alih tajam, suara Kris saat ini terdengar seperti anak kucing yang malu-malu.

Tao menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi. Otak Tao bekerja keras berusaha mengingat-ingat kalimat yang diucapkan Mrs. Wu.

.

_Ah, tentang Mrs. Wu yang ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu pilihan Kris ge?_

_._

"Sudah ingat?"

.

_Ayolah, tentu ia masih ingat bukan? Kejadiannya kan baru saja minggu lalu._

_._

Tao mengangguk.

.

_Terima kasih Tuhan. Ternyata dia mengingatnya!_

_._

"Bagus. Aku ingin kau merahasiakannya dari pegawai yang lain, terutama Suho karena ia masih kerabatku. Kedua..." Kris memutar bola matanya. Ia nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kris menarik nafas dan menahannya di perut. Metode ini ia yakini dapat meminimalisir rasa gugup. Tapi sialnya metode pernapasan perut tidak efektif untuk mencegah darah yang kini merambat di pipi, mengakibatkannya merah merona. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, "...aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

_Astaga, apa aku baru saja mengatakannya?_

_._

Hening.

.

"MWO!?"

_Oke Tao, aku tahu kau akan terkejut._

"Pura-pura tentu saja." Kris cepat-cepat menambahkan. Sekarang rasanya ia ingin bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil memukul-mukul mulutnya yang lancang. "Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Ibuku mau kembali ke Canada." Suara Kris terdengar _sangat pelan_ ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ini.

_Oh, kumohon. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok._

Kini giliran pipi Tao yang dijalari oleh aliran darah. Mungkin kepiting rebus saja tidak semerah pipi Tao saat ini.

.

_Apa Kris ge baru saja memintaku untuk jadi pacar—err—maksudku pacar pura-puranya?_

_Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

_._

"Tapi kenapa aku ge? Kenapa tidak yang lain?"

.

_Kenapa Tao? _

_Ah, benar. Kenapa aku harus memilih Tao?_

Otak Kris bekerja cepat mencari alasan.

"Karena—Chanyeol bermulut besar, Jongin terlalu tampan, Xiumin dan Chen jelas-jelas berpacaran, Sehun terlalu muda, Luhan terlalu cantik, Yixing bukan tipeku, sedangkan Suho jelas-jelas masih sepupuku. Jadi—anggap saja yah—aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kris berkata sambil menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya yang kini berkeringat.

"Jadi kau memilihku karena aku tidak tampan?"

.

_Tao, kenapa kau begitu polos?_

_Oh tutup mulut. Kau bahkan seribu kali lebih tampan di mataku daripada Jongin. Tentu saja!_

"Mengenai itu—" kali ini Kris benar-benar _blank_. Otaknya tidak bekerja sebaik tadi.

_._

"Uhm, bagaimana ya... A-aku—aku tidak tahu." Tao menundukkan kepala. Nafasnya terdengar sangat berat. Bosnya berlaku sangat aneh hari ini.

Hati Kris mencelos. Apa Tao menolaknya? Seumur hidup Kris, ia tidak pernah ditolak. Dalam setiap hubungannya yang lalu, Kris selalu berperan sebagai yang menyakiti, bukan pihak yang tersakiti. Rasanya ia ingin mengorbankan dirinya ke mulut ikan paus karena tak sanggup menahan malu.

Tao baru saja menolaknya? Seorang Kris Wu baru saja ditolak?

Namun ternyata jawaban Tao belum selesai. "Maksudku—aku tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya menjadi pacar yang baik. Jujur saja aku—" Tao mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Kris malu. Binar matanya seperti seorang gadis yang roknya tertiup angin, "—aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya."

Mata Kris membulat.

.

_Apa itu artinya Tao bersedia menjadi pacar__—maksudku__— pacar pura-puraku?_

_._

"Jadi jawabannya— 'ya'?" Kris bertanya hati-hati.

.

Tao mengangguk samar.

.

Sebuah anggukan yang bisa menerbangkan Kris sampai ke planet Mars.

.

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada Tao disana, Kris pasti sudah berteriak ala pemain bola yang baru saja mencetak gol. Tapi ia tak melakukan itu—tentu saja—meskipun sangat ingin.

Ia akhirnya hanya bergumam 'yes' pelan. Sangat pelan namun ternyata telinga Tao cukup tajam untuk menangkapnya.

"Baiklah itu saja. Sekarang kau bisa kembali bekerja." Nada Kris kembali berubah menjadi dingin. Ia mengambil koran yang tergelatak di meja kemudian membetangkannya—pura-pura membaca—tentu saja. Tao kemudian mohon diri dengan sopan lalu keluar dari ruangan Kris.

Ketika yakin Tao sudah benar-benar keluar, Kris melipat korannya kemudian mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Sebuah senyum lebar tersinggung di sudut bibirnnya. Ia berseru keras.

"YES! DIA MENERIMAKU! IBU DIA MENERIMAKU!"

Rupanya Kris lupa jika Tao masih berdiri di balik pintu. Tao belum sepenuhnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan kali ini Tao bisa mendengar teriakan Kris dengat _sangat jelas_.

.

oOo

.

"Menurutmu apa saja yang harus kusiapkan saat kencan pertama?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk mengelap piring. Sehun butuh saran karena kencan pertamanya dengan Luhan semakin dekat dan ia sama sekali amatir dalam persoalan cinta.

"..." Jongin hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. Bola matanya fokus pada piring, ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan hal berbau cinta.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta di depan Jongin. Dia sedang patah hati." Bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun ber-oh kecil.

_Jadi itu sebabnya Jongin nampak sepert mayat hidup sejak kemarin?_

"Kau bertanya apa saja yang harus kau persiapkan saat berkencan?" Suho menyambar. Rupanya sejak tadi ia mencuri dengar. "Yang harus kusiapkan adalah hatimu, tentu saja."

"Hati?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sehun. Memangnya kau pikir orang macam Suho hyung ini punya pengalaman di bidang cinta." Chanyeol berbisik memprovokasi. Rupanya pertengkaran tadi pagi masih terus berlanjut.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir kau siapa? Cih, pacar saja kau tidak punya."

"Bagaimana dengan hyung? Kau sendiri terus-terusan menjalankan modus pendekatan pada Yixing gege tapi sampai sekarang belum memperlihatkan hasil." Chanyeol mencibir, tak mau kalah.

Mendengar kata 'Yixing' dan 'pendekatan' kontan membuat Suho gelagapan. "Y-ya! Darimana kau tahu?"

"Darimana aku tahu? Seluruh orang di kedai ini juga tahu kau menyukai Yixing gege. Bahkan tukang susu yang lewat setiap pagi juga tahu." Ujar Chanyeol membesar-besarkan. Chanyeol memang pantas mendapat julukan si 'blabber mouth.'

Suho mati kutu di buatnya.

Dalam hati ia merasa khawatir, jangan-jangan Yixing juga sudah tahu?

Jongin yang sejak tadi diam kemudian angkat bicara, "Suho hyung benar."

Sehun menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Suho hyung benar, kau cuma perlu mempersiapkan hatimu. Kau harus mempersiapkan hatimu untuk kemungkinan terbaik bahkan terburuk. Semoga sukses." Jongin menepuk punggung Sehun kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongin dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Suho pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghelas nafas, mencoba memahami perasaan sahabatnya. "Dia patah hati hyung."

.

.

Apa di kedai ini hanya kisah cinta Jongin saja yang berakhir menyedihkan?

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

a/n:

Dari awal ketika mulai menulis Delivery Service, konsep saya pada cerita ini memang sebuah cerita ringan yang berdasarkan dari kejadian sehari-hari dari para tokohnya. Karena itulah saya tidak memasukan konflik yang rumit.

Tidak lelah saya mengucapkan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview cerita ini.

See you next chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 10]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Awan hitam bergelayut di langit Seoul. Titik-titik air mengguyur permukaan tanah dengan beriringan, menciptakan genangan air di jalanan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan payung terkembang sambil merapatkan jaket. Tetapi langkah mereka kemudian terhenti ketika mencium aroma lezat yang datangnya dari sebuah kedai mungil. Aroma tersebut memerintahkan otak untuk mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal lapar pada lambung. Aroma yang juga menarik dirimu untuk mendorong sebuah pintu kayu dengan lonceng mungil nan merdu. Hangatnya perapian langsung menyapa ketika kau melangkahkan kakimu masuk. Di antara cuaca lembab dan angin dingin menerpa, sebuah perapian sengaja dinyalakan untuk memanjakan tubuh-tubuh yang menggigil.

Hujan deras yang turun sejak pagi membuat _corn soup_ kedai pizza EXO laris manis diborong pelanggan. Kebanyakan dari mereka datang dengan _boots_ penuh lempur hingga membuat pekerjaan Luhan menjadi dua kali lebih berat. Lantai harus selalu bersih mengkilat meskipun saat jalanan becek sekali pun. Maka pemuda manis ini akan setia di depan pintu masuk dengan gagang pel di tangan, melakukan tanggung jawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kris sungguh beruntung memiliki pegawai yang telaten seperti Luhan.

Jam di kedai berdentang sepuluh kali. Namun demikian, hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Para pegawai kedai pizza EXO yang hendak pulang jadi tertahan di dalam kedai.

"Hoaaahhhmmm... Aku rindu kasurku." Chanyeol menguap lebar sambil menghempaskan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Aku rindu Kyungsoo..." tukas Jongin meratap.

Pintu dapur terbuka, menampilkan Chen dan Xiumin dengan jaket terseleting sampa leher. Xiumin telah kembali bekerja hari ini dan sejak pagi ia terus menempel pada Chen. Chen yang kemarin uring-uringan kini sudah kembali menjadi Chen yang normal.

"Kami pulang ya, sampai ketemu besok! Jaga kesehatan kalian jangan sampai terkena flu." Chen melambai pada kawan-kawannya kemudian membuka payungnya untuk melindungi dirinya dan Xiumin. Tidak lupa ia mengaitkan jari jemarinya pada jemari mungil kekasihnya.

Yixing tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Yixing merapatkan jaketnya menahan dingin. Ia harus segera pulang karena Baekhyun pasti menunggunya. Tapi apa daya, jika ia nekat hujan-hujanan ia bisa sakit. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi lupa membawa payung. Yixing kemudan meraih ponsel dari dalam kantung jaketnya lalu memencet nomor telepon rumah untuk menghubungi adiknya.

Telepon di seberang berdering. Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut menyingkap selimutnya dengan enggan kemudian berjalan ke arah sumber suara.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"Baekhyun, ini hyung. Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena hujan sangat deras. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"_Ne... aku tidak apa-apa. Hatchiiiih!"_ Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

"_Ani hyung, aku hanya kecapekan karena tadi bermain sepak bola di sekolah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah pulang." _

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di rumah. Sampai nanti. Aku menyayangimu."

Klik. Telepon ditutup.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan. Ia berdoa agar hujan segera reda. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Sesosok pemuda berseragam pelayan kemudian menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ge, untunglah kau belum pulang."

"Sehunnie, ada apa?"

"Kau dipanggil bos ke ruangannya."

Mata Yixing melebar. "Eh? Sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

Yixing mengetuk pintu ruangan Kris. Tidak biasanya ia dipanggil secara pribadi oleh bosnya itu. Tak lama kemudian Kris menyahut mempersilakannya masuk.

"Bos memanggilku? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kris mengangguk singkat, "Duduklah."

Yixing segera mengambil posisi di seberang bosnya itu. Kris memutar-mutar kursinya kemudian berkata pelan, "Begini Yixing, langsung saja. Aku ingin mengirimmu ke forum koki masakan Italia sebagai perwakilan dari kedai ini. Acaranya dimulai besok dan akan berlangsung selama tiga hari di Busan." Ujar Kris _to the point_.

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa aku?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Xiumin sudah mengambil cuti kemarin sedangkan Chen telah mewakili kedai ini di forum yang sama tahun lalu."

Yixing tergugu. "Bukannya aku menolak, tapi..." bayang-bayang tentang Baekhyun langsung melintas di kepala Yixing. "...aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan adikku sendirian."

Kris tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tapi forum ini sangat penting dalam rangka meningkatkan _skill_ koki. Disana kau juga akan mendapat pelatihan dan masukan untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu."

_Bagaimana ini, apa tidak apa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian?_

"Bagaimana, kau mau kan?" Kris mendesak. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak enak, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kedai pizza EXO harus tetap mengirimkan perwakilan. "Oh ya tentu saja aku tidak memintamu secara cuma-cuma. Aku akan memberikan bonus, tenang saja." Kris menambahkan.

Mata Yixing melebar ketika mendengar kata 'bonus'. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia memang sangat membutuhkan uang untuk persiapan uang pangkal Baekhyun masuk SMA.

"A-aku mau." Sahut Yixing cepat.

Kris mengangguk puas. "Ini tiket busnya. Pastikan kau sudah berada di terminal pada pukul tujuh pagi." Kris menyodorkan amplop putih berisi tiket bus. Yixing meraih amplop tersebut dan mendapati tiket pulang pergi tujuan Seoul-Busan. Kris kemudian menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus Yixing persiapkan sebelum berangkat.

"Jika masih ada yang ingin kau ketahui, kau bisa bertanya padaku atau Chen."

Yixing mengangguk paham lalu pamit mohon diri. Sekarang ia memikirkan bagaimana membicarakan hal ini dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

Untunglah hujan sudah agak reda. Kini hanya gerimis yang tersisa. Ia berpikir tak apalah ia sedikit kehujanan asalkan bisa cepat sampai rumah. Namun sesaat sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Di luar masih gerimis. Kau tentu butuh payung." Suho berdiri di samping Yixing dengan payung yang kini diarahkan ke atas kepalanya.

Yixing terkesiap. "Ah, gomawo..."

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku mengantarmu pulang." Bola mata Suho menatap lekat pada jendela hati Yixing. Ada permohonan dalam nada bicaranya. Dalam hati Suho berdoa, semoga kali ini ia tidak gagal mengantar Yixing pulang. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan—adik Yixing—Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang di tengah hujan lalu menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau mengantarku pulang?" Suho belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Yixing, membuat pemuda itu tersipu-sipu.

"Tentu saja."

Suho tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar gagang payung. Gelisah bercampur bahagia. Hatinya terasa gempita dan melambung. "Lagipula rumah kita searah," lanjutnya.

Suho berbohong. Sebenarnya rumah mereka sama sekali tidak searah. Yang akan Suho lakukan adalah mengantarkan Yixing pulang dengan selamat kemudian kembali ke kedai untuk mengambil motor lalu pulang menuju rumahnya sendiri. Namun itu tidak masalah. Itu semua bukan masalah besar karena kini ia tengah berpayungan berdua dengan Yixing.

"Gamsahamnida Suho-sshi." Bisik Yixing lembut.

Sebuah ungkapan terima kasih sederhana yang terdengar merdu di telinga Suho. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah menurunkan hujan malam ini. Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menembus hujan. Sesekali Yixing merapatkan tubuhnya pada Suho untuk menghindari cipratan air. Suho menggigit bibirnya sebagai upaya meredam rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup.

Kini mereka duduk berdampingan di dalam bis. Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi jendela. Seberkas sinar membuat tetasan air tersebut berpendar kemudian kembali meredup. Pikirannya menerawang, bagaimana jika nanti Baekhyun menolak untuk ditinggal? Sejak kepergian orang tua mereka, Baekhyun menjadi sangat bergantung padanya.

"Uhm.. Yixing, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne?" Yixing menoleh pada Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mengapa nama keluargamu dan adikmu berbeda? Maksudku—kalian kan kakak beradik." Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, raut wajah Yixing langsung berubah sedih. "Eh maaf jika pertanyaan ini terlalu pribadi. Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya. Aku pernah mendengar ini dari Chanyeol, jadi—yah karena aku penasaran, kenapa tidak aku langsung tanyakan padamu." Suho cepat-cepat menambahkan.

Yixing tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sudah lama tidak membicarakan ini dengan orang lain. Jadi aku merasa sedikit aneh." Yixing menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau bisa percayakan padaku." Suho meyakinkan Yixing.

Yixing nampak ragu untuk memulai namun kemudian bibirnya bergerak. "Aku Zhang Yixing, lahir dan dibesarkan di China. Tentu saja kedua orang tuaku orang China. Keluarga kami memliki restoran bebek peking yang dikelola sendiri oleh ayah dan ibuku. Suatu hari, seorang pria datang dan makan di rumah makan kami. Ia terpesona pada kemampuan memasak ibuku. Pria itu pun lalu meminta pada ayahku agar mengizinkannya menyekolahkan ibu. Ternyata sekolah yang dimaksud adalah sekolah pendidikan koki masakan Italia. Ibuku yang memang berbakat lulus dengan baik. Pria tersebut kemudian merekrut ibuku untuk bekerja di restorannya yang ia dirikan di China. Setelah ibuku bekerja disana, jadilah hanya ayahku seorang diri mengelola restoran bebek pekingnya. Setelah itu Ibuku jadi sering pulang malam karena terlalu sibuk. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan ibu karena sayang sekali jika talenta sebesar itu disia-siakan. Tapi dibalik itu, perubahan besar terjadi pada ayahku. Karena merasa ibu sudah tidak peduli padanya, ia jadi mabuk-mabukan dan sering membawa wanita. Ia bahkan sering memukulku kalau aku tidak menuruti perkatannya."

Kristal bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk Yixing. Suho buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan untuk menyeka kesedihan yang mengalir pada pipi pucat pemuda China itu. Ketika Suho mengarahkannya pada tempat dimana kristal bening itu meluncur, Yixing menepisnya dengan lembut. Saat itulah kulit mereka bersentuhan ringan. Hanya sekilas namun getaran yang dialirkan sontak membuat hati Yixing terasa hangat.

Di sampingnya, bola mata Suho masih menguncinya dengan pandangan memuja. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Yixing menyadari jika Suho sebenarnya tampan. Kebaikan dan ketulusan seakan terpancar dari irisnya. Cepat-cepat Yixing memutuskan kontak di antara mereka. Mendapat hujaman memuja seperti ini membuat Yixing tertunduk malu.

Dengan getaran yang dirasa semakin hebat, Yixing mencoba melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku yang tidak betah di rumah karena terus-terusan disiksa lalu memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri tempat ibu bekerja. Saat itulah pertama kalinya aku mengenal pizza, pasta, lasagna, dan masakan italia lainnya. Ada suatu hari dimana aku berkesempatan melihat interaksi antara ibu dan pria itu. Ketika itu aku langsung menyadari ada percikan di antara keduanya. Di depannya ibu bisa tertawa bebas dan merasa nyaman. Saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa ibu telah jatuh cinta."

"Boleh kutebak, pria itu adalah..."

"Ya, dia adalah ayah Baekhyun."

Hujan kini telah berhenti digantikan oleh hembusan angin dingin. Tiupan angin menerobos melalui celah jendela, membelai tengkuk mulus Yixing. Yixing mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa kedinginan.

"Apakah kau mau mendengar lanjutannya?"

Suho mengangguk halus, "Tentu saja—lanjutkanlah."

"Ayahku akhirnya mencium _affair_ di antara mereka. Ibu kemudian diusir dan diceraikan—tentu saja. Pria bernama Byun Shiyoon tersebut kemudian menutup restorannya di China lalu menikahi ibu. Sebelumnya ibu bersikeras agar hak asuh jatuh ke tangannya dan ibu berhasil. Kami berdua pun diboyong ke Korea. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun lahir."

Yixing memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghalau dingin. Melihat itu Suho secara refleks melepaskan syal di lehernya kemudian dengan lemah lembut dan hati-hati mengalungkannya pada Yixing.

"Sudah merasa hangat?" Suho bertanya lembut. Yixing memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris Suho. Lagi-lagi ia melihat ketulusan yang tumpah ruah. Yixing tergetar. Sanubarinya tersentuh.

"Terima kasih." Yixing meremas-remas ujung jaketnya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, namun berada di dekat Suho seperti berada di samping perapian. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Satu persatu penumpang bus mulai turun. Rumah Yixing ada di pemberhentian paling akhir.

Yixing kembali melempar pandangannya pada jendela yang basah. Ia menghirup nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Ketika Baekhyun lahir, ibuku menwarkan untuk mengganti nama keluargaku dengan nama Byun."

"Dan kau menolaknya?"

"Ya, kurasa dengan tetap menyandang nama Zhang, ini merupakan bentuk penghargaan seorang anak terhadap ayahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ayahku sebenarnya orang baik. Aku ingat sekali perutnya yang tambun dan wajahnya yang jenaka." Yixing tersenyum kecil ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ini. "Ia mulai berubah menyeramkan ketika ibuku meninggalkannya. Aku tidak pernah membenci ayahku walaupun ia suka memukuliku. Aku rasa dia hanya kesepian..."

Seketika sepi hadir di mata Yixing. Sepi merenggut seluruh binar di mata pemuda China tersebut.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membenci ibu. Bukan salahnya jatuh cinta pada pria lain karena appa Byun adalah seorang pria yang sangat penyayang. Ia mencinta ibu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia tidak peduli pada status ibu yang pernah menikah dan telah memiliki anak. Ia juga sangat menyayangiku. Ia tidak pernah membedakan antara aku dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membencinya karena telah membuat ibu jatuh cinta."

Bahu Yixing berguncang lembut. Beberapa kristal bening jatuh bersusulan. Dengan sigap, Suho mengusap dengan ibu jarinya. Suho mengusapnya pelan—sangat pelan seakan-akan Yixing adalah gelas kristal yang rapuh. Dari kisah yang ia dengar, ia berkesimpulan bahwa hati Yixing sangatlah halus. Ia tidak bisa membenci siapapun. Ia tidak mau menyalahkan siapapun atas perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Ia mencintai ketiganya sekaligus; ayah kandung, ibunya, dan ayah tirinya. Suho sungguh salut pada kepribadian Yixing yang begitu tulus.

"Suatu malam, kami sekeluarga berencana untuk merayakan kemenangan Baekhyun karena telah meraih juara satu dalam ajang festival menyanyi di sekolahnya. Kedua orang tua kami berencana untuk memasak masakan italia di rumah. Baekhyun sangat girang. Mereka bertiga pun pergi membeli bahan-bahan sedangkan aku menunggu di rumah menyiapkan semuanya. Kemudian..." Yixing terisak. Ia tak sanggup meneruskan. Semuanya terlalu pedih untuk diingat.

"Kemudian... kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuaku. Untunglah Baekhyun berhasil selamat setelah seminggu mengalami koma."

Yixing memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya melayang pada waktu pasca kecelakaan.

.

.

_Bau obat-obatan tercium tajam..._

_Selang infus mengalir pada tubuh ringkih seorang anak laki-laki..._

_Di sampingnya Yixing tertidur dengan tangan menggenggam erat tangan adiknya._

_Kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka..._

"_Appa... Umma..." Mulut kecil Baekhyun memanggil kedua orang tuanya._

_Yixing sontak terbangun. "Baekhyun, kau sudah sadar? Kau akhirnya sadar. Aku akan segera memanggil dokter."_

"_Hyung, dimana appa dan umma? Kita kan sudah berjanji masak masakan Italian bersama-sama..."_

_Tangis Yixing meledak. Ia kemudian berkata di antara isak tangisnya. "Baekhyun—sayang—dengarkan hyung. Mulai sekarang hanya ada kita berdua. Mulai sekarang hanya ada hyung dan kau. Hyung berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Hyung berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Mulai hari ini hyung adalah appa sekaligus umma untukmu." _

"_Hiks—aku tidak mau—hiks—aku mau appa... aku mau umma... mereka sudah berjanji... hiks." _

_Yixing mengenggam tangan adiknya. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia tak punya kata-kata hiburan atau pengharapan untuk disampaikan pada Baekhyun, karena ia pun telah kehilangan itu semua.._

_Kini hanya ada mereka berdua..._

_Hanya ada Yixing dan Baekhyun..._

_._

_._

Yixing membuka kelopak matanya.

Di sampingnya, Suho tampak sibuk menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya sendiri. Yixing kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau malah ikut menangis?"

"Kau—sungguh tabah." Suho memuji dengan tulus. "Kau sungguh hebat."

Yixing tersenyum lembut. Baru kali ini ia berbagi kesedihannya dengan seseorang. Suho—disampingnya mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati. Ia bahkan meneteskan air mata untuk Yixing.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya sampai pada perhentian terakhir.

"Ah, sepertinya kita sudah sampai." Ia kemudian menggamit lengan Suho dan menuntunnya keluar.

Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajah keduanya. Desauannya membelai permukaan kulit yang pucat.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku Suho-sshi dan terima kasih telah mendengarkan kisahku yang membosankan." Yixing membungkuk sopan. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku sampai atas."

Di antara semilir angin malam, sebuah lengan tiba-tiba meraih tubuh Yixing dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan. Ya, Suho telah merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang nyaman dan menenangkan.

Yixing terkesiap.

Sepersekian detik dirinya seperti lupa cara menghirup oksigen. Keheningan malam membuat Suho semakin merapatkan dekapan padanya. Rasa hangat menjalar. Ujung-ujung jari Suho mengalirkan riak kehangatan pada punggung Yixing. Suho membelainya lembut—terlalu lembut. Nafas Suho menerpa permukaan leher Yixing yang beku. Hati Yixing bagaikan disiram lelehan cokelat. Ia meleleh dalam pelukan yang tiba-tiba—tapi tidak tergesa-gesa. Sebuah bisikan kemudian mengelus telinganya, "Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku. Terima kasih telah menceritakan masa lalumu padaku."

Yixing terbuai.

Kesunyian membuat Yixing kembali pada realita. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Suho. "A-aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. A-aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang." Yixing memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah, kemudian berbalik.

Ia rasakan kini jantungnya bagai popcorn yang meletup-letup. Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah, tak menoleh lagi pada Suho. Ia terlalu malu. Pipinya tengah terbakar.

Di antara langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru, Yixing masih dapat mendengar seruan Suho. "Beristirahatlah! Sampai ketemu besok."

Yixing kemudian teringat bahwa besok ia tidak akan masuk kerja. Baru saja tubuhnya berbalik untuk menyampaikan pada Suho, Suho tak ada di tempatnya berdiri. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyelinap dalam hatinya ketika mengetahui Suho telah menghilang dari pandangan.

_Besok ia tidak masuk kerja, itu berarti ia tidak bertemu Suho?_

Sebuah kecewa kembali mengendap-endap dalam hatinya.

Ia cepat-cepat menghapus pikirannya itu karena saat ini Baekhyun lah yang terpenting.

Yixing mempercepat derap kakinya. Ia harus segera menanyakan kerelaan Baekhyun untuk mengizinkannya pergi ke Busan.

.

oOo

.

"Pergilah hyung."

"Eh, kau mengizinkanku?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sudah besar, aku ingin belajar mandiri dan tidak selalu bergantung padamu." gumam Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk di kasurnya yang hangat.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Yixing memeluk Baekhyun lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya itu. "Kau semakin dewasa. Aku bangga padamu. Hanya tiga hari, berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku hyung." Tegas Baekhyun—membuat Yixing semakin yakin. "Sekarang aku mengantuk hyung." Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Tidurlah. Hyung akan menyiapkan koper untuk besok." Yixing kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Yixing mengusap dahi Baekhyun lembut lalu berucap, "Selamat malam."

Yixing tidak tahu, bahwa sepeninggalannya akan ada satu peristiwa yang menimpa Baekhyun. Seandainya Yixing tahu, ia akan membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Busan dan lebih memilih berada disisi adiknya.

Tapi Yixing tidak tahu.

Manusia memang tidak bisa menebak jalan yang direncanakan Tuhan.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

a/n:

Aaaaah My SuLay feels... T-T

Review readers sangat membangkitkan mood saya untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya.

So, ditunggu 'jejak' nya ya. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 11]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ayo makan manis, aku sengaja membawakannya khusus untuk kalian."

_Kring kring kring_

"Oy Lu! Kau memberi makan mereka lagi pagi ini?" Seorang pria dari atas sepedanya melambai pada pemuda berambut pink yang kini tengah berjongkok memberi makan tiga anak anjing yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Anyeong ahjussi, apa jualanmu laris manis pagi ini?" sapa Luhan riang.

"Seperti biasa, semua habis terjual." Ucap si penjual susu dengan bangga. "Oh tapi aku tetap meyisakan satu kotak untukmu. Ini ambilah." Ia kemudian menyerahkan sekotak susu stoberi pada Luhan.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Aku belum bisa membayarnya." Luhan menolak dengan sopan.

"Hei jangan begitu. Ambilah, kau bisa membayarnya lain kali."

"Tapi paman selalu memberiku susu gratis setiap hari."

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan rugi hanya dengan memberimu sekotak susu setiap pagi. Berjanjilah kau akan bekerja keras, kau hanya perlu membayarnya dengan itu."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus berterima kasih kepada paman penjual susu ini.

"Hmmn... anak-anak anjing ini sepertinya kelaparan. Mengapa ada orang yang tega sekali membuang mereka ya? Kau sungguh baik memberi mereka makan setiap pagi."

Pujian si penjual susu membuat Luhan tersipu-sipu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apakah bosmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne, dia seorang pria yang baik meskipun tidak banyak bicara."

"Jika dia berlaku semena-mena, kau laporkan saja padaku oke? Biar kupukul kepalanya dengan kaleng susu." Bola mata si penjual susu berputar-putar jenaka. Ia kemudian menggulung kausnya, memperagakan tinju ke udara.

Luhan tertawa, paman penjual susu ini memang suka berkelakar.

"Ani... paman tidak perlu melakukan itu. Dia benar-benar sangat baik. Selain itu semua rekan kerjaku juga sangat menyenangkan. Aku betah bekerja disana." Tukas Luhan meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya." Paman penjual susu ini begitu perhatian pada Luhan seakan-akan Luhan adalah anaknya sendiri. "Lalu... apakah kau menemukan orang yang kau sukai disana?" tanyanya lagi.

Pertanyaan ini sukses mengirimkan rasa hangat yang kemudian menjalar pada pipi Luhan. Di kepalanya langsung terlintas satu nama.

—Sehun.

"Ahahaha... sepertinya aku tidak perlu mendengar jawabannya. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan agar orang yang kau sukai balik menyukaimu. Ah, tentu saja dia akan menyukaimu karena kau anak yang sangat baik. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali bekerja. Anyeonggeseyo!" Ia pun memacu kembali sepedanya sambil sesekali membunyikan bel.

"Anyeonggeseyo ahjussi!" balas Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Luhan kembali berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala ketiga anak anjing di hadapannya bergantian.

"Gwiyomi, kiyowo, kyeopta, apa kalian pikir dia benar-benar menyukaiku?" Luhan berbicara kepada ketiga anak anjing tersebut seakan-akan mereka dapat mengerti. "Mwo?" Luhan kini menempelkan moncong mungil Gwiyomi pada telinganya. "Kau bilang dia benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Luhan tersenyum geli. Pikirannya melayang pada kencan pertamanya yang semakin dekat.

.

oOo

.

"Apa? Yixing tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Loh, memangnya kau baru tahu? Ia diutus Kris untuk menghadiri forum koki masakan Italia di Busan."

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Suho menggeleng lesu.

"Itu berarti baginya kau sama sekali tidak penting. Hahahaha, terimalah kenyataan ini Bung!" ejek Chen pada Suho diiringi tawa.

Dengan lemas, Suho berjalan ke luar dapur. Dengan Yixing yang absen itu artinya tiga hari ke depan, hari-harinya akan sangat tidak berwarna.

"Aish, ini semua gara-gara Kris yang mengirimnya ke Busan." Baru saja Suho hendak melayangkan protes pada sepupunya itu, Kris melenggang di hadapannya dengan ponsel terapit di antara bahu dan dagunya yang runcing.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya minggu depan pada ibu. Iya, ibu tenang saja..." Kris terus berbicara, tak sadar jika Suho ada di dekatnya. "Apa? Ibu ingin mengetahui orangnya seperti apa? Nanti juga ibu tahu kalau sudah melihat orangnya. Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas bu—ibu sedang dimana sih?"

_Apa Kris sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Bibi Seung In? _Pikir Suho dalam hati.

"Sedang di Myeongdong? Berbelanja komestik? Aish, ibu ini seperti anak muda saja. Ya, ya, hari minggu di restoran steak di Itaewon. Aku mengerti."

"Ehem." Suho sengaja berdehem agar Kris menyadari kehadirannya. "Kris, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa? Tidak, aku sedang tidak dengan siapa-siapa kok. Aku sedang sendirian. Mungkin yang ibu dengar itu suara mesin kopi otomatis kami." Ucapnya sambil mendelik ke arah Suho.

_Sial kau Kris. Masa aku disamakan dengan mesin kopi._

"Sudah ya bu, aku sibuk. Nanti ku telepon lagi. Ya, aku juga menyayangimu." Kris pun memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kris sedang ditelepon _mommy_ rupanya." Ucap Suho dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Tunggu, apa bibi Seung In sedang ada di Korea?"

"Ya." Jawab Kris singkat.

Ibu Kris adalah adik ayah Suho sehingga otomatis Suho memanggilnya bibi.

"Wah, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Dalam rangka apa bibi ke Korea?"

"Kau ini mau tahu saja." decak Kris ketus. Kris pun meninggalkan Suho lalu masuk ke ruangannya dengan pintu yang dibanting keras.

BLAM

"Ckckck, dasar tuan _vampire_. Eh tunggu, rasanya tadi aku mencari Kris karena suatu urusan." Ia pun segera teringat akan protes yang hendak dilayangkan terkait pengutusan Yixing ke Busan. "Hei tunggu Kris! Jangan dikunci dulu pintunya!"

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dadanya sesak. Tarikan nafasnya naik-turun. Kepalanya terasa dipukul-pukul palu.

"Byun Baekhyun, coba kau tuliskan jawaban nomor tujuh di papan tulis. Kau ini sejak tadi Ibu perhatikan tidak memperhatikan ke depan!" Hwang Soojung, guru matematika Baekhyun melotot galak ke arahnya.

_Aish, sial sekali aku hari ini._

Dengan malas, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat lalu bangkit dari kursi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang hebat. Semakin ia melangkah, sekelilingnya terasa gelap.

BRAK.

Baekhyun pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Leeteuk seongsaenim kelihatan lega karena akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mata. "Kau ada di ruang kesehatan siswa." Jelasnya sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya.

"Badanmu demam tinggi. Aku harus menghubungi keluargamu agar menjemputmu ke sekolah. Nah, bisa kau beri tahu aku nomor orang tuamu?"

"Jangan!" Leeteuk terkejut karena Baekhyun berseru keras padanya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat meminta maaf atas kelakuannya. "Maafkan aku seongsaenim. Orang tuaku pasti sedang sibuk bekerja. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Baekhyun berbohong.

Dua kebohongan sekaligus.

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk ragu. "Tapi sesampainya di rumah kau harus minta orang tuamu agar memeriksakanmu ke dokter oke? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

Leeteuk seongsaenim kemudian menyerahkan tas Baekhyun sambil berpesan agar ia berhati-hati. Baekhyun meraih tas miliknya kemudian berjalan keluar. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat. Ia berjalan gontai karena kepalanya seakan-akan mengeluarkan uap panas. Namun bukan arah menuju rumah yang ia tuju, melainkan arah menuju tempat hyung-nya bekerja.

Kedai Pizza EXO.

.

.

"Meja nomor tujuh, satu pizza _fish potato_ ukuran sedang, dua lasagna, dua lemon squash!"

"Siaaaaaap!"

"Meja lima belas, satu pizza _onion beef_ ukuran besar, satu _onion bread_, satu spaghetti _green paper_!"

Teriakan Kris bergema ke seluruh penjuru kedai.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu kayu dengan bunyi _klining_ pelan. Pandangannya Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok si Tuan Tampan yang sibuk memberikan perintah dan meneriakkan pesanan. Ia tahu si Tuan Tampan tersebut merupakan bos sekaligus pemilik kedai dimana hyung-nya bekerja.

Baekhyun kemudian mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok pemuda berseragam pelayan. Siapa lagi yang dicarinya kalau bukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu selama lima menit—mengamati. Para pelayan sibuk mondar mandir dengan piring pizza sedangkan para pelanggan tak henti-hentinya keluar masuk. Namun yang dinantinya belum juga muncul.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk mendatangi Kris.

"Permisi Tuan yang tampan."

Kris menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang anak berseragam SMP dengan surai cokelat lembut mendongakan kepala untuk menatapnya.

"Oh kau kan..." Kris berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa nama anak di hadapannya. Tapi seingatnya, ia memang belum sempat berkenalan.

"Apa Chanyeol hyung ada?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

"Dia ada di belakang, sedang sibuk mencuci piring. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun nampak kecewa. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi karena saat ini kepalanya serasa dutusuk-tusuk jarum.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Maaf adik manis, tapi saat ini kami semua sedang sibuk. Mungkin kau bisa menunggu dan mencari kursi kosong?" tawar Kris.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, terima kasih Tuan. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Tunggu! Kau nampak pucat? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, bersediakah anda menyampaikan pesanku untuk Chanyeol hyung?"

"Tentu. Kau mau menuliskannya?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Cukup sampaikan saja, Byun Baekhyun datang untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Park Chanyeol."

"Itu saja?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entahlah, baginya pesan anak ini terasa lucu.

_Lagipula darimana Chanyeol mengenal anak ini?_

"Ya itu saja. Terima kasih tuan yang tampan." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

"Daripada kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan Tampan, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Kris."

"Kris hyung?"

"Kris gege akan lebih baik." Ujar Kris seraya tersenyum.

"Kau orang China?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tepatnya setengah China. Ibuku orang Korea."

Sebuah senyum kecil langsung menghiasi wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. "Aku juga setengah China. Dan kedua orang tua bahkan hyung-ku adalah koki masakan Italia. Hyung-ku murni orang China, tapi dia malah lebih suka jika kupanggil dengan sebutan hyung. Tentu anda mengenalnya, namanya Zhang..." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa pandangannya kembali berkunang-kunang, keseimbangannya mulai limbung. "...sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Tolong sampaikan pesanku." Baekhyun pun segera undur diri dari hadapan Kris.

"Tu-tunggu—apa kau adik dari Yixing?"

Kris dapat melihat sebuah anggukan samar sebelum Baekhyun lenyap di balik pintu.

Kris tercengang.

Ternyata anak yang tempo hari datang ke kedainya adalah adik Yixing.

Lamunan Kris dibuyarkan oleh Jongin yang tengah merobek secarik kertas dari notes di tangannya. "Ge, pesanan baru."

_Sebaiknya sekarang aku kembali fokus bekerja._

.

.

"Hyung, aku pulang duluan ya!"

"Sip. Oh ya, berhentilah memikirkan si Kyungsoo itu kalau tidak mau wajahmu jadi cepat tua!" seru Chanyeol pada Jongin.

Jongin melayangkan tinju dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol saat ini juga tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Namun baru saja ia menyampirkan ransel ke bahu, Kris menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ge?"

"Tadi siang ada yang menitipkan pesan untukmu. Maaf aku baru sempat menyampaikannya."

"Mwo? Pesan dari siapa?" Chanyeol yang sejak kecil hidup sebatang kara terang saja kaget karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mencarinya.

"Sebuah pesan dari Byun Baekhyun. Ia tadi datang mencarimu untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan milikmu. Nah sekarang aku sudah menyampaikannya."

"B-baekhyun? Kau tidak salah ge?"

"Benar. Anak bertopi yang waktu itu memohon padaku untuk meminjam dirimu. Dia adiknya Yixing bukan?" Kris tertawa kecil mengingat momen tersebut. "Baiklah sebaiknya aku pulang." Lanjut Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok ge!"

_Baekhyun mencariku hanya untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan?_

Ingatannya sontak melayang pada momen saat ia menghapus saus _ddeobboki_ yang menempel di sudut bibir Baekhyun menggunakan sapu tangannya. Ia tersenyum mengingat kenangan manis tersebut.

_Sebaiknya aku menghubunginya. Eh, tunggu aku kan tidak punya nomor teleponnya._

Untung saja Chanyeol menyimpan nomor Yixing. Ia pun segera mengirim pesan pada Yixing yang saat ini masih di Busan, menanyakan nomor Baekhyun.

Balasan datang dengan cepat.

_From: Zhang Yixing_

_Ah kebetulan sekali Chanyeol, bisakah kau sekalian mengawasi adikku?_

_Ia tidak membalas pesanku sejak tadi._

_Gomawo._

_._

_._

"Hoaaaahhhhmm..." Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Setelah ini ia berniat untuk menyikat gigi namun niatnya itu urung karena terpikir untuk mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun.

_To: Baekki_

_Anyeong Baekhyun ^^~_

_Ini aku Park Chanyeol._

_Aku mendapat nomormu dari Yixing gege._

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Benarkah tadi siang kau mencariku di kedai?_

Sent.

_._

Chanyeol menanti lampu display ponselnya berkedip. Dia seperti anak remaja yang cemas menanti balasan pesan dari sang kekasih. Lima belas menit menunggu tetap tidak ada balasan. Ia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sudah tidur. Waktu memang telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Chanyeol kemudian menyikat gigi seperti niatnya sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak mendengar karena masih berada di kamar mandi. Karena panggilan tidak terangkat, ponsel otomatis mengalihkan panggilan ke mail box.

_Anyeong... hyung, benarkah...ini kau?_

_Ini aku... hosh... Baek... hyun..._

_Hyung... hosh... bisakah kau... kemari?_

_A...ku... su... dah... _

_Tak... kuat... la..._

Klik.

.

.

Chanyeol bersiap merebahkan diri di kasur ketika ia menyadari ponselnya menerima sebuah _mail box_. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dan mendengar suara Baekhyun yang... sekarat?

Chanyeol menelepon Baekhyun berulang kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Sekelebat bayangan mengerikan terlintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah ia sendirian karena Yixing gege masih di Busan?

_Aku harus ke rumahnya,_

_Aku harus ke rumahnya,_

_Tapi dimana...?_

Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aaaarrrggghhhh aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Baekhyun. Ah, ya benar. Aku bisa menanyakannya pada Yixing gege."

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol pun men-dial nomor Yixing. Setelah sepuluh kali mencoba, Yixing tetap tak mengangkat teleponnya. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia sangat kalut.

Kemudian dirinya teringat Suho...

"Ah, benar. Suho hyung pasti tahu alamatnya karena tempo hari ia mengantar Yixing gege." Chanyeol segera meng-_calling_ nomor Suho. Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat. Chanyeol mencoba panggilan kedua dan...

Diangkat!

"_...ne ...yoboseyo...? Hoaahhhmmm..."_ suara Suho terdengar sangat mengantuk. Chanyeol berdoa agar Suho belum tidur.

"Hyung! Hyung! Ini aku Chanyeol. Kau belum tidur? Syukurlah. Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung." Kata Chanyeol tak sabar.

"_Pfffttthhh... Iya aku tahu ini kau. Kau menganggu tidurku. Memangnya tidak bisa menelepon besok pagi saja!"_ decak Suho kesal. Tapi Chanyeol malah senang karena itu artinya Suho masih terjaga.

"Aku butuh alamat Yixing gege." balas Chanyeol langsung pada inti.

"_Mwo? Untuk apa?"_

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Ini keadaan darurat hyung! DARURAT!" Chanyeol berteriak tak sabar.

"_Aish, baiklah. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan."_

"Gomawo hyung. Cepat kirimkan. SEKARANG!"

_Ceklek._

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan secara sepihak.

"Ya! Dasar anak ini." Suho memandang ponselnya sebal. Dengan kelopak mata yang berat, ia pun segera mengetikkan alamat Yixing yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Setelah yakin pesan terkirim, ia melempar ponselnya ke kasur kemudian kembali merebahkan diri—melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

.

.

_Jamsil-gu Apartemen Jeongnam lantai 3 nomor 309._

_Jamsil-gu Apartemen Jeongnam lantai 3 nomor 309._

_Jamsil-gu Apartemen Jeongnam lantai 3 nomor 309._

Chanyeol berdesis mengulang-ulang alamat Baekhyun. Saat ini ia kalang kabut mencari Taksi. Untungnya sebuah taksi datang tidak lama kemudian.

"Jamsil-gu Apartemen Jeongnam lantai 3 nomor 309. Cepat Pak!" Chanyeol berseru pada sopir taksi sebelum sang sopir sempat menanyakan arah tujuannya.

Taksi melesat cepat menembus keheningan malam. Setelah dua puluh menit terlama dalam hidupnya, ia akhirnya tiba tempat tujuan. Apartemen tempat tinggal Yixing dan Baekhyun adalah sebuah bangunan sepuluh lantai tanpa lift. Chanyeol melemparkan uang kepada si sopir taksi tanpa mempedulikan kembalian.

Ia pun melesat cepat menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 nomor 309.

_Ting tong Ting tong Ting tong_

"Ayolah buka cepat..." ujar Chanyeol tak sabar.

_Ting tong Ting tong Ting tong_

Dengan gusar, Chanyeol memutuskan menekan kenop pintu. Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Eh, tidak dikunci?"

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Kegelapan pekat langung menyambut dirinya.

"Baekhyun...?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Bola mata Chanyeol kemudian menangkap seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari kamar tidur.

"Baekhyun...?"

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kamar dengan paksa.

Ia tercekat.

Pupil matanya langsung menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang kini tergeletak di lantai dengan ponsel tergenggam di tangan.

"Baekhyun-ah—kau bisa dengar aku? Baekhyun ini aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh yang Baekhyun yang panas menerpa kulitnya yang dingin. Nafas Baekhyun putus-putus, pipinya merah, bibirnya pucat.

"Baekhyun-ah... Baekhyun..." Chanyeol terus memanggil berharap Baekhyun akan menjawab. Jantungnya tiba-tiba memompa dengan sangat cepat. Rasanya ia sangat ingin menangis, ia juga sangat ketakutan. Ia tak menyangka pertemuan ketiga nya dengan Baekhyun terjadi dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"Aku harus membawamu ke klinik terdekat." Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu menggendongnya di punggung. Tubuh Baekhyun berkali-kali merosot sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengangkatnya.

"Baekhyun—sayang—jika kau bisa mendengarku, kalungkan tanganmu di leherku kumohon." Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat memilukan.

Untunglah ternyata Baekhyun mendengar seruan Chanyeol. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher kokoh Chanyeol dengan lemah.

Chanyeol pun segera bergegas berlari menuruni tangga. Masalah baru muncul ketika ia menyadari ia tidak tahu dimana klinik atau rumah sakit terdekat. Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. Mencari taksi juga bukan perkara mudah di waktu seperti ini.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun sepanjang jalan. Berharap menemukan seseorang atau mobil yang dapat ia tumpangi. Meskipun tubuh Baekhyun mungil, menggendongnya bukan perkara mudah. Chanyeol mulai terengah-engah. Nafas Baekhyun yang panas menyapu lehernya.

"Baekhyun, bertahanlah. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi..." kini tetesan cairan bening mulai jatuh di pipi Chanyeol. Berbagai pikiran dan ketakutan memenuhi batinnya.

_Bagaimana jika aku terlambat?_

_Bagaimana jika Baekhyun sudah terlampau parah?_

"Tuhan—Tolonglah kami, kumohon—kumohon datangkanlah pertolonganmu..."

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba melintas di depan mereka. Chanyeol lantas melambai-lambaikan tangan untuk menyetop. Si pengemudi menginjak rem dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera mengetuk kaca mobil dengan terburu-buru.

Seorang pria dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibir, membuka kaca mobilnya dengan enggan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Maaf... bisakah kau menolongku? Anak ini sakit dan harus segera ditolong." mohon Chanyeol memelas.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim yang duduk disamping kemudian menjawab, "Maaf, kami tidak punya waktu." Balasnya tak kalah ketus dengan pria tadi.

Kaca mobil di tutup. Si pengemudi melaju kencang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang putus asa.

"Aish, begitu dinginkah hati manusia zaman sekarang!? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat ada seorang anak sekarat yang membutuhkan pertolongan!?" erang Chanyeol frustasi di tengah kegelapan malam.

Nafas Baekhyun semakin terengah-engah. Nafasnya yang panas menghasilkan uap tipis di tengah dinginnya malam.

Sebuah ide kemudian terlintas. Chanyeol berpikir untuk menelepon Kris atau rekan-rekannya yang lain untuk meminta bantuan. Namun ketika ia merogoh kantungnya dengan susah payah, ia tidak menemukan ponselnya. Ponselnya pasti terjatuh ketika ia berusaha mengangkat Baekhyun di apaetemen. Sedangkan ia tidak mungkin kembali untuk mengambilnya.

"Aish! Sial sekali." Keluhnya putus asa.

Pegangan lengan Baekhyun semakin melemah. Chanyeol sendiri merasa punggungnya sudah sakit karena terus-terusan berlari dengan menggendong Baekhyun.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol menangkap sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah kios rokok. Ia pun segera mendekati kios tersebut.

"Permisi—apa—hosh—anda bisa—hosh—membantuku?" lirih Chanyeol putus-putus. Lelaki tua yang sedang merebus kue beras tersebut menoleh padanya. Istrinya— juga seseorang nenek tua—akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu anak muda?"

"Anak ini—hosh—harus di bawa ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya di antara nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Si nenek langsung mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Sayang sekali kami tidak punya kendaraan. Tapi kalau kau berjalan satu blok lagi, disana ada klinik yang buka 24 jam." Kata si nenek.

Sebuah perasaan lega terselip di hati Chanyeol.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia kembali menggendong Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol berbisik lirih dengan bulir-bulir kristal bening yang kini menganak sungai di pipinya, "Baekhyun-ah, bertahanlah. Kita hampir sampai. Bertahanlah sayang..."

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

a/n:**  
**

Chapter ini sudah Dami otak-atik sampai jungkir balik tapi tetap meninggalkan rasa 'tidak puas.' *nangis di pelukan mas Kris*

Jadi dengan sangat menyesal harus aku umumkan bahwa setelah chapter ini, Dami akan hiatus dulu untuk menulis kelanjutan Delivery Service. Hiatusnya berapa lama, aku juga belum tahu. Nampaknya otak ini butuh penyegaran.

Jadi aku akan lebih fokus untuk menulis _chaptered story_ lain yang berjudul **FOUR SEASONS**.

Lewat **FOUR SEASONS**, nantinya Dami mencoba menyelipkan 'pesan' yang kadang terlupakan sebagai bagian dari makna kehidupan dan juga persahabatan itu sendiri.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini! *hug*

Punya komentar?

Silakan tinggalkan di kolom review.

Ada pertanyaan?

Silakan tinggalkan PM dan Dami akan dengan senang hati membalasnya. :)

Mari biasakan saling menghargai :)


	12. Chapter 12

**DELIVERY SERVICE**

**[Chapter 12]**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**Author: kwondami**

**CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS  
**

**GENRE: Romance, Friendship  
**

**RATING: T**

* * *

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut poni menutupi dahi nampak bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak diketahui. Dari balik pohon tersebut, ia diam-diam melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat sesosok namja. Namja yang ia amati nampak asik memberi makan tiga anak anjing yang manis. Seekor anak anjing kemudian menjilat hidung si namja, membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Hahahaha, kyeopta hentikan." Seekor anak anjing yang lain kemudian menarik-narik ujung celana jeans yang ia kenakan. "Rupanya kalian masih ingin bermain-main ya? Tapi sayang sekali, aku harus segera berangkat kerja." Namja tersebut menepuk-nepuk ketiga anak anjing dengan sayang.

Ketika ia berdiri, si pemuda yang sedang melongokan kepalanya dari balik pohon refleks kembali bersembunyi. Si namja mulai berjalan sambil bersiul pelan, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh bunyi bel sepeda.

"Luhan, selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi Paman. Apa kau masih punya sisa susu stroberi untukku?"

"Tentu saja, ini." Si penjual susu menyerahkan sekotak untuk Luhan. Setelah itu ia berkata, "Kudengar kau sudah berhenti bekerja di toko bunga bibi Hwang? Lalu sekarang kau kerja dimana?"

Luhan menusukkan sedotan pada kotak susunya kemudian mulai meminumnya. "Hari ini hari terakhirku bekerja disana. Mulai besok aku akan bekerja di sebuah kedai pizza."

"Kedai pizza?" Kening si penjual susu berkerut. Istilah 'pizza' terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Benar. Pizza itu makanan khas Italia Paman, bukan makanan Korea." Terang Luhan.

"Oh, pantas aku baru mendengarnya. Ya sudah, bekerjalah yang giat dimanapun kau berada. Kudoakan kau mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Gamsahamnida." Luhan membungkuk sopan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Salamkan salamku pada bibi Hwang. Anyeonggeseyo~" si penjual susu dan sepedanya pun menghilang di tikungan.

Luhan membuang kotak susunya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah kemudian kembali berjalan. Si pemuda berponi mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan. Ia tidak suka disebut _stalker_, namun hal yang dilakukannya saat ini jelas-jelas perbuatan seorang penguntit.

Setelah beberapa tikungan, Luhan nampak berdiri di sebuah kedai pizza. Ia menarik nafas lalu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Besok tempat ini akan menjadi tempat kerjaku yang baru. Kuharap tempat ini akan senyaman toko bunga bibi Hwang. Semoga." Dalam hati ia berharap agar hari cepat berganti menjadi esok.

Setelah Luhan menjauh beberapa langkah, kini giliran si pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kedai. Ia kemudian membaca sebuah pengumuman yang tertempel di kaca transparan kedai.

**LOWONGAN PEKERJAAN**

**Dibutuhkan empat orang untuk mengisi posisi:**

**Koki (Spesialisasi masakan italia)**

**Waitress**

**Delivery Service**

**Cleaning Service**

**Syarat: Laki-laki, ulet, pekerja keras.**

**Keterangan lebih lanjut hubungi manajemen Kedai EXO.**

.

"Lowongan pekerjaan? Apa mungkin jika aku melamar kerja disini, aku akan bisa berkenalan dengannya?" Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda bernama Sehun ini melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kedai untuk bertanya tentang lowongan tersebut. Ditempatkan di posisi mana pun tidak masalah (selain posisi koki tentunya). Asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan namja yang selama setahun terakhir ini selalu diam-diam ia ikuti.

Namja yang akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Luhan.

.

.

Matahari telah tinggi, namun sesosok pemuda masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Alarm di nakas berbunyi nyaring seakan berteriak agar si pemuda cepat bangun. Namun pemuda berponi tersebut malah mematikan alarm kemudian menggeliat dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang nyaman. Ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya ia mematikan alarm. Sebuah teriakan kemudian mengusik tidurnya.

"Oh Sehun! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur! Bukankah hari ini kau ada janji!?"

_Huh, eomma mengganggu saja._

_Aku kan sedang mimpi tentang Luhan._

"Kalau kau terlambat di kencan pertamamu, eomma tidak tanggung jawab!"

_Terlambat...?_

_Kencan...?_

"ASTAGA!" Sehun spontan terbangun lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi. "Eomma, kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku lebih awal! Huaaaaa kalau begini aku bisa terlambat!" Sehun semakin terkejut ketika melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu yang ia janjikan pada Luhan. "HUAAAAAAAAA~"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak pukul tujuh. Alarm juga sudah berkali-kali berbunyi." Tutur Sehun eomma tak mau disalahkan.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sehun segera membersihkan diri kemudian menyambar kemeja yang sudah ia seterika licin sejak semalam. Ia begitu gugup untuk hari ini sehingga tidur larut.

Semalam ia bermimpi, mimpi yang terasa nyata.

Sehun bermimpi sebuah momen ketika ia masih diam-diam mengikuti Luhan. Ketika Luhan belum bekerja di kedai pizza EXO, ketika Luhan belum mengenalinya.

Sehun menatap pantulannya di kaca. Penantiannya selama setahun akan terbayar hari ini.

"Ayo cepat! Jangan biarkan kekasihmu menunggu."

"Iya bukan kekasihku. Eh, maksudku _belum_ menjadi kekasihku." Sehun memberi penekanan pada kata 'belum'.

"Loh? Lalu—?"

"Aku akan memintanya hari ini." Sehun berkata mantap. "Sudah ya, aku berangkat. Doakan aku!" Sehun memberikan ciuman ringan pada pipi ibunya berlari keluar. Langkahnya hampir saja tersandung beberapa kali karena ia terlalu terburu-buru.

Sang Ibu mengusap-usap pipinya yang dipenuhi tanda-tanda penuaan. "Hah, anakku sudah besar rupanya."

.

oOo

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus kisi-kisi jendela. Cahayanya yang hangat menelisik menerangi wajah seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap. Sesaat ketika ia membuka matanya, rasa nyeri mendadak menghantam punggungnya.

"Ouch, punggungku." Ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Pantas saja, semalaman ia tidur di sisi tempat tidur. Hanya kepalanya saya yang menyender pada sisi empuk kasur sedangkan bokongnya menempel pada kursi yang keras. Belum lagi punggungnya digunakan untuk menggendong Baekhyun yang tidak ringan.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan. Bibirnya lalu membentuk lengkung senyum. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapannya tidur seorang malaikat yang terlelap dengan damainya. Cahaya mentari pagi membuat wajah sang malaikat semakin bersinar.

Chanyeol menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun. Ia mendesah lega. Syukurlah, panasnya sudah turun. Semalam Chanyeol benar-benar kalut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Untunglah akhirnya ia dapat membawa Baekhyun ke klinik dua puluh empat jam.

Dokter yang berjaga subuh tadi segera melakukan pertolongan pada Baekhyun. Setelah diminumkan obat, Baekhyun akhirnya terlelap—begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. "Astaga sudah jam sembilan! Aku terlambat masuk kerja!"

Namun baru saja Chanyeol berdiri, sebuah tangan mungil menarik ujung jaketnya. "Hyung, jangan pergi..." Baekhyun mengerjap lemah. Suaranya terdengar hampir seperti bisikan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun? Apa masih terasa sakit?" Chanyeol kembali duduk lalu mengelus dahi Baekhyun.

Ia bimbang. Sebenarnya ia tidak sampai hati meninggalkan Baekhyun namun ia juga bisa diamuk Kris jika membolos.

Tapi masa sih Kris tidak akan memberinya izin untuk cuti barang sehari?

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Akhirnya Chanyeol berkata pelan untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan menelepon Kris gege untuk minta izin, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Chanyeol pun segera ke luar kamar untuk menelepon bosnya.

"Yoboseyo—hyung."

"_Ya, ada apa?"_

"Ehm—ani—bisakah aku minta cuti hari ini? Aku ada urusan mendadak. Dipotong gaji pun aku tidak masalah hyung." Suaranya dibuat sememelas mungkin agar Kris mengabulkan permohonannya.

"_Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau mabuk ya?"_

"Eh?"

Suara Kris terdengar gusar. _"Sekarang kan hari minggu dan kedai tutup. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni leluconmu!"_

"Ya ampun!" Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh? Ia mengecek arloji digitalnya. Disitu tertera 'Sun' singkatan dari _Sunday _yang berarti hari minggu. "Gomawo hyung, maaf sudah mengganggumu."

Chanyeol menutup ponselnya cepat lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia pun segera masuk kembali ke kamar pasien, tempat Baekhyunnya terbaring.

.

oOo

.

Oh Sehun menatap namja di sampingnya dengan tatapan kagum luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan memakai _jumpsuit_ berbahan jins dengan kaus berwarna kuning cerah di bagian dalam. Sebuah topi yang dipakai terbalik semakin mempermanis penampilannya. Penampilannya sungguh berbeda dibanding ketika ia memakai seragam karyawan kedai Pizza EXO.

Luhan tersenyum riang. Kedua maniknya berbinar antusias. Luhan bagaikan seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang kegirangan dibawa ke taman bermain. Melihat Luhan semanis ini membuat Sehun menyesal karena telah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Selain tidak _matching _dengan Luhan, kemejanya membuatnya tampak terlihat resmi—bukan santai.

Ugh, hal kecil ini sungguh mengganggu rasa percaya diri Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak senang ya jalan denganku?"

"A—ani bukan begitu ge, aku senang. Sungguh!" DEMI TUHAN AKU SANGAT SENAAANNNGGGG! Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak saja, tapi dia takut Luhan menganggapnya aneh.

"Kau ingin naik wahana apa ge?"

"Aku ingin masuk ke rumah hantu."

Mati kau Oh Sehun.

Seumur hidup Sehun tidak pernah masuk rumah hantu karena ia sangat penakut! Hei, jangan tertipu oleh tampangnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Si manusia tanpa ekspresi ini bahkan bisa terkencing-kencing kalau sudah ketakutan.

"Yuk!" Luhan menarik lengannya tanpa menangkap tatapan horor dari Sehun. Taman bermain baru saja dibuka sehingga belum banyak orang yang datang. Itu berarti mereka bisa langsung masuk tanpa susah payah mengantri.

Kulit Sehun yang sudah pucat menjadi semakin pucat. Ia butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Tapi masa dia harus bilang kalau dia takut? Bisa-bisa Luhan langsung jadi ilfeel padanya.

"Pasti hantu di dalam lucu-lucu." Luhan menoleh antusias pada pemuda sepucat tembok di sampingnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum semanis gulali.

"—Hehehe, iya hyung." Sehun tertawa garing, padahal jantungnya kembang kempis menahan ngeri. Demi Luhan dia akan berusaha terlihat jantan. Ayolah Oh Sehun—kau pasti bisa!

Rumah hantu yang mereka masuki bukanlah wahana yang ditempuh dengan mengendarai kereta kecil. Pengunjung harus berjalan kaki sampai ke pintu ke luar. Refleks, Sehun meraih telapak tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Luhan terkejut oleh tindakan spontan Sehun. Pipinya merona dalam gelap. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan melakukan kontak fisik secepat ini. Dia tidak tahu saja bahwa Sehun melakukannya karena ketakutan.

Kegelapan menyambut mereka berdua. Suara-suara horor mulai bermunculan. Kini mereka tengah berjalan di tengah-tengah suasana kuburan yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya. Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Hal ini membuatnya dapat mencium aroma parfum Luhan.

Wangi vanila...

Tiba-tiba sesosok mumi muncul dari dalam kuburan yang terbuka. Sehun sontak menjerit horor.

"HUAAAAAA EOMMAAAAAA AKU TAKUUUUUUTTTTT!" Sehun bersembunyi di ketiak Luhan lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya terpejam, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

Luhan ikut terkejut. Bukan—bukan karena sosok mumi yang muncul tiba-tiba, tapi ia terkejut karena Sehun. Sehun memeluknya sangat erat hingga sulit bernafas. Dapat Luhan rasakan tubuh Sehun yang gemetar hebat.

Ia tidak menyangka pelukan pertamanya dengan Sehun dilakukan di depan mumi jadi-jadian.

.

.

"Tenang dan bersikap sewajarnya, oke?"

Zi Tao bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya.

Jemarinya meremas ujung jasnya yang tersembunyi di balik taplak meja. Ucapan Kris malah membuatnya semakin tegang. Sejak tadi Tao hanya tertunduk tak berani menatap Kris. Keringat mulai bercucuran di tengkuknya. Sungguh, Tao gugup setengah mati!

"Zi Tao, tatap mataku." Ujar Kris lembut.

Ragu-ragu Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Di hadapannya Kris tersenyum ganteng, namun Tao juga dapat menangkap raut gugup di bola matanya. Ugh, ia menyesal telah menyanggupi permintaan Kris untuk bertemu dengan—

"Yi Fan!"

"Ibu!"

Mampus kau Zi Tao.

"—Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Kris segera bangkit untuk menarik kursi yang terletak di antara dirinya dan Tao. Wanita itu lalu duduk dengan gerakan pelan nan anggun.

"Maaf, tadi ibu bertemu dengan teman-teman lama dulu. Hohoho." Ia lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tengah menunduk. "—Jadi ini—?"

"Anyeonghaseyo, saya Huang Zi Tao." Ucap Tao tersendat karena gugup.

Pupil ibu Kris membelalak lebar. "Se—seorang pria?" nada suaranya terdengar sangat kaget.

Kulit Kris memucat bak _vampire_ kekurangan darah. Tunggu, bukankah ibunya kan pernah bilang dia tidak peduli jika Kris mengenalkan pria maupun wanita? Kris tidak salah ingat bukan?

Tapi bagaimana jika ucapan ibunya itu hanya sebuah guyonan?

Bagaimana jika ibunya tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa Kris penyuka sesama jenis?

Kris tertunduk. Ia meremas tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin—tak berani menatap ibunya.

.

.

"Jadi kau meneleponku hanya untuk menemanimu berbelanja?"

"Menurutmu lebih segar yang mana? Paprika yang ini atau yang ini?" Xiumin mengacungkan sebuah paprika hijau di tangan kanan dan paprika kuning di tangan kiri, tak mempedulikan gerutuan kekasihnya.

"Huh, ini kan hari minggu. Mestinya aku sedang tidur siang sekarang."

"Apa kau bilang?" Xiumin melotot galak.

"Eh, maksudku—paprika hijau lebih baik." Chen cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum pacarnya itu marah. Xiumin memang imut dan menggemaskan, tapi jika sudah marah itu sama saja membangunkan macan betina yang galak.

"Benarkah?" Xiumin akhirnya memasukan paprika hijau ke keranjang dorong. Chen mendesah lega karena kekasihnya tidak jadi marah.

"Sesekali kan tidak apa-apa menemaniku belanja. Toh kita juga jarang pergi kencan." Xiumin berkata sambil tetap sibuk memilih-milih sayuran. Kali ini yang dipilihnya adalah selada.

"Tapi kan kita bertemu di tempat kerja setiap hari." Balas Chen santai.

"Itu tidak sama. Dasar Jongdae bodoh! Bilang saja kau bosan bertemu denganku!" Kali ini giliran Xiumin yang menggerutu sebal. Ia mendorong keranjang belanjaannya meninggalkan Chen di belakang.

Chen mengejar Xiumin yang tengah merajuk. "Hei hei... kau jadi tidak manis kalau cemberut seperti itu." Tapi benar juga, selama setengah tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua di luar pekerjaan. Alasannya ya karena setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu di dapur kedai pizza EXO.

"Kalau kau cemberut, aku jadi ingin makan bakpau saja."

Langkah Xiumin terhenti. Keningnya berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"—Maksudku—" Chen tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena bibirnya mendarat di pipi tembam milik Xiumin. Mencuri cium pipi kekasihnya yang putih nan empuk bak bakpao.

Xiumin tercengang. Tekstur bibir lembut kekasihnya yang menyapu permukaan pipinya berulang-ulang.

Mulutnya bahkan membentuk 'O' sempurna.

Beberapa orang yang berada supermarket tersebut melirik kedua pasangan mesra tersebut malu-malu. Beberapa di antaranya terkikik kecil.

Setelah melakukan perbuatan yang mengundang perhatian tersebut, Chen melengos pergi tanpa rasa bersalah. Meninggalkan wajah bulat Xiumin yang semerah tomat dan jadi pusat perhatian. Xiumin menyentuh pipinya yang sepanas wajan.

"Ya Kim Jongdae! Kembali kau!"

.

.

"Hahahaha, kenapa kau tak beri tahu aku kalau kau takut hantu?"

Yeah _great_, sekarang Luhan pasti menganggapku sebagai pria pengecut. Sehun membatin.

Saat ini mereka berdua telah keluar dari wahana rumah hantu. Setelah kejadian Sehun memeluk Luhan, ternyata Sehun bersembunyi di balik punggung Luhan ketika mereka memasuki area rumah sakit angker yang didesain dengan mayat-mayat mengerikan dan suster jadi-jadian.

Oh, jangan lupa lolongan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan tadi semakin menambah horor suasana. Sehun menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Lupa kalau perannya di cerita ini sebagai seorang seme.

Sehun tertunduk malu. Ia fokus pada ujung sepatunya—terlalu malu untuk memandang Luhan.

Hancur sudah _image_ yang selama ini ia bangun.

Hancur sudah kencan yang sudah susah payah ia rencanakan.

Ia bertaruh—pasti—pasti Luhan sangat ilfeel padanya.

Luhan tak hentinya tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun begitu penakut pada hantu yang menurut Luhan sendiri konyol. Tapi Luhan lebih suka Sehun yang seperti ini. Ia suka Sehun yang apa adanya.

Luhan menundukkan kepala agar dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam karena malu.

"Sehunna, sungguh tidak apa-apa." Luhan berkata selembut mungkin agar Sehun tidak tersinggung.

Eh, apa tadi apa yang Luhan bilang? Sehunna?

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan dengan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tulus dan itu membuat hatinya lega. Melihat ketulusan Luhan membuat Sehun berani membuka rahasianya yang lain.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang aku takutkan." Sehun kembali menunduk.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam degupan jantung yang berdetak seenaknya. Ia harus tetap mengatakannya jika tidak mau hal konyol seperti tadi terjadi lagi.

"Aku takut ketinggian hyung. Jadi bisakah kita tidak naik wahana yang memacu adrenalin?" Sehun berkata lirih.

Luhan tercengang.

Nampaknya ia harus mengubur keinginannya untuk naik_ roller coaster _dan bianglala.

.

.

"Se—seorang pria?"

Pupil ibu Kris melebar. Mulutnya membulat sempurna. Hari ini puteranya—Kris—berjanji untuk mengenalkan calon pendampingnya. Dan Kris memang menepati janjinya. Ia datang bersama seseorang, tepatnya seorang _pria_.

"Bukankah kau karyawan _delivery pizza_ di kedai milik puteraku?"

Pertanyaan ibunda Kris membuat Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Tao mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu kemudian menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah, seakan menganalisis sesuatu. Ditatap intens seperti itu makin membuat Tao salah tingkah.

Seharusnya dia memang tidak menerima tawaran menjadi pacar pura-pura bosnya. Sekarang pasti ibunda Kris menganggap Tao tidak sepadan untuk bersanding dengan anaknya. Keringat dingin menetes deras di pelipis Tao. Nafasnya sendiri sudah tak teratur saking groginya.

Setelah puas memandang Tao, wanita menawan tersebut balik menoleh pada putera semata wayangnya.

"Yi Fan, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Kris terhenyak, tubuhnya mengejang seketika. Pori-porinya seakan berlomba mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Apa ibunya baru saja bertanya tentang perasaannya pada Tao?

"Bagaimana denganmu Huang Zi Tao, apakah kau serius mencintai puteraku?"

Jeder! Perut Tao tiba-tiba melilit seperti adonan pizza yang sedang diuleni. Bagaimana ini? Apakah ia harus tetap bersandiwara?

Tao sendiri belum bisa memastikan perasaannya pada Kris. Ia sangat menghormati bosnya itu—dan—err—mungkin sedikit menyukainya. Tapi untuk cinta? Bukankah cinta merupakan sebuah perasaan yang kompleks?

Zi Tao melirik Kris diam-diam. Kris tampak pucat pasi di kursinya.

Kris lalu menginjak kaki Tao yang berada di bawah meja. Tao meringis pelan. Tao mengerti bahwa itu merupakan sebuah kode. Tao lalu membuka bibirnya, bersiap untuk mengucapkan sebuah pengakuan spektakuler.

"Sa—saya mencintai putera anda—nyonya." Kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir _peach_ Tao. Mrs. Wu semakin terkejut akan pernyataan Tao barusan.

Kris mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sebuah kemungkinan terburuk. Bisa saja ibunya tidak terima dan marah. Kris bahkan sudah siap dipermalukan di depan umum jika ibunya membentaknya di tempat. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pipinya untuk ditampar.

Namun keterkejutan Mrs. Wu hanya sebentar karena wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sumringah.

"Aigooo~ manis sekali. Sudah kuduga kalian memang saling mencintai. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau mengantarkan pizza di rumah kami." Ujarnya ramah.

Kris menganga. Dagunya yang lancip hampir lepas dari engselnya.

Mrs. Wu lalu meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia memandang Tao langsung pada manik matanya. "Jadi kapan kalian akan melaksanakan pernikahan?"

Jeder!

Apalagi ini? Kenapa ibunya selalu bertindak di luar perkiraannya sih?

"Ibu yang benar saja!"

Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa mematung _shock_ di kursinya.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar taman bermain. Tangannya sibuk memeluk boneka rusa yang imut. Senja telah beranjak, menampilkan bias oranye di ujung cakrawala.

Hari ini mereka cukup bersenang-senang. Yeah—meskipun Luhan tidak naik _roller coaster_ kesukannya atau bianglala yang jadi favoritnya. Tapi dengan adanya Sehun di sampingnya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Luhan.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf—aku mengacaukan hari ini."

Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan ingin sekali naik _roller coaster_ dan bianglala, tapi untuk menjaga perasaan Sehun—Luhan rela mengalah. Di sisi lain Sehun merasa menjadi seorang yang pengecut. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu penakut.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang kok, terima kasih telah mengajakku kemari." Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka rusanya yang baru. Sehun memang tidak bisa menemaninya naik wahana yang menegangkan itu, tapi sebagai gantinya—ia cukup piawai menembak botol-botol kaleng di kios souvenir sehingga bisa memberikan Luhan sebuah boneka rusa.

Sehun mengangguk canggung.

Ia lalu melihat sirat kelelahan pada wajah Luhan.

"Luhan ge, apa kau lelah?"

"Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu naiklah ke punggungku."

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Elusannya pada kepala si boneka rusa juga mendadak berhenti.

"A—apa?"

"Iya, naiklah ke punggungku." Sehun berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar normal. Dalam hati ia merasa takut kalau Luhan menolaknya—pasti Sehun akan mendapat malu _double combo_. Ia hanya tak tega melihat Luhan kelelahan, sungguh. Yeah—meskipun sebenarnya ada modus lain.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti. Inilah kesempatan untuk menujukkan bahwa dia adalah seme sejati. Sehun berjongkok agar Luhan mudah menaiki punggungnya.

Awalnya Luhan merasa ragu namun melihat Sehun yang sudah memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok membuat Luhan jadi tidak enak untuk menolak. Ia lalu naik ke punggung Sehun dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang Sehun sambil tetap memegang si boneka rusa.

"Maaf aku agak berat." Kata Luhan saat Sehun akhirnya berhasil berdiri.

_Ugh, berat sekali. Tapi ini cara terakhir untuk menunjukkan sisi jantanku!_

Sehun menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan beban di punggungnya yang tidak ringan.

Dada Luhan menempel pada punggung Sehun. Samar Sehun dapat merusakan degupan jantung Luhan yang tidak teratur.

Apa Luhan juga berdebar-debar seperti dirinya?

Di sisi lain Luhan berusaha meredam jantungnya yang berdetak liar, mengalirkan darah pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar telinga Sehun tak cukup tajam untuk mendengar detaknya. Dari posisinya, ia dapat mencium aroma rambut Sehun. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa leher Sehun benar-benar seputih susu. Punggung Sehun juga terasa kuat dan hangat.

"Ge—"

"Hm?"

Sehun menghela nafas dalam sampai seluruh sel di paru-parunya mengembang. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia memutuskan inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Jantungnya berdegup menggila seakan hendak loncat dari rusuknya.

"—Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Saraf tubuh Luhan membeku. Sedangkan bagi Sehun, oksigen seperti terambil paksa dari paru-parunya.

Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Luhan mendadak kaku dalam gendongan.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu ge. Mungkin bagimu aku ini orang yang baru kau kenal beberapa bulan belakangan. Tapi ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Aku tahu kau selalu memberi makan tiga anak anjing terlantar yang kau beri nama Gwiyomi, Kiyowo, dan Kyeopta. Aku tahu kalau kau selalu minum sekotak susu tiap pagi—malah sering si paman penjual susu memberikannya gratis untukmu. Aku tahu sebelum ini kau bekerja di toko bunga bibi Hwang—"

Luhan terkesiap. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu hal sedetail itu?

"—Maafkan aku karena telah menjadi _stalker_ sejak setahun lalu."

Pengakuan Sehun semakin membuat Luhan makin tercengang.

"Kau boleh menganggapku aneh, _freak_, penakut, pengecut, atau apapun itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu..." Sehun menghentikannya langkahnya, membiarkan sinar oranye matahari senja menyorot tubuh mereka berdua. "..._Aku benar-benar menyukaimu_."

Luhan dapat menangkap kesungguhan dalam nada Sehun.

Angin semilir membelai keduanya. Mengiringi pernyataan cinta Oh Sehun pada Xi Luhan. Punggung Sehun basah oleh keringat. Tapi itu tidak ada artinya dibandingkan penantiannya selama setahun.

"Jadi—bagaimana ge?"

Jantung Sehun tak ubahnya landasan pacu saat ia rasakan nafas Luhan berhembus di tengkuk lehernya. Ia tahu, Luhan akan segera berucap.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Darahnya berdesir hebat.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Sehun menghitung dalam hati.

Lima detik.

"—a—aku mau."

Enam detik.

Dan penantian Sehun selama setahun akhirnya terbayar sudah.

.

.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

a/n:

Halo readers-nim sekalian.

Dami mohon maaf karena baru sempat update Delivery Service. Dami mengalami **author block** untuk cerita ini. Mood sempat hilang, karena itu Dami sempatkan untuk menyicil dan _update _di tengah kesibukan riset supaya kelanjutan cerita ini tidak terbengkalai.

Dan mungkin setelah ini akan hiatus lagi. *ditimpuk*

Hiatus sampai _silent reader_ pada tobat.

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan ada typo mungkin?

Maaf juga karena saya tidak bisa menceritakan semua pairing dalam satu chapter karena susah mencampurkan mereka semua dalam satu chapter! Dami sendiri ga dapet feelnya. **Tolong dimengerti**.

Makanya** REVIEW** ya, biar saya jadi **tergugah** untuk melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya. ;)


End file.
